Glee: Songs In Real Life
by DirectingMyLife
Summary: Glee:Songs In Real Life takes place a few years after the official end of Season 6 and chronicles New Directions starting in 2023, after all the original members have left. As a result of graduation and lack of interest, there are no members left, causing Sam Evans to have to start over fresh, setting in motion the events of the series. Join the new members of New Directions!
1. Authors Note

**Glee: Songs In Real Life Series Regulars**

Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans

Ross Lynch as Chase Collins

China Anne McClain as Autumn Rivers

Jaden Smith as Jeffrey Stone

Kylie Jenner as Solaris

Willa Holland as Riley Jones

Devon Werkheiser as Noah Allen

Cole Sprouse as Reese Dylan

Sabrina Carpenter as Candace Lee

Jake Short as Logan Housings

Malese Jowas as June Cho

 **Glee: Songs In Real Life Series Recurring**

Elizabeth Gillies as Garnette "Garth" Minor

Lea Michelle as Rachel Berry - St. James

Grace Phipps as Avery "AJ" James

 **Guest Appearances**

Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones

Naya Rivera Dorsey as Santana Lopez

KeKe Palmer as Spring Rivers

Hayden Panettierre as Rainy Lee

 **WHAT TO EXPECT**

 **1.** **New Characters:** I'm introducing a brand new cast!

 **2.** **Mature Themes:** The first season will have an overall them of identity. Exploring the characters background and interpersonal relationships.

 **3.** **Time Forward:** This will take a few years into the future with Sam Evans as Director of New Directions

 **4.** **Visits From Alumni:** There will be several visits from known McKinley Alumnus.

 **5.** **Tribute Episodes:** I will be continuing the traditions of tribute episodes!

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY GLEE: SONGS IN REAL LIFE. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.**


	2. Episode 1: Branding

_**Episode 1: Branding**_

 **Starring:**

Chord Overstreet

Ross Lynch

China Anne McClain

Willa Holland

Devon Werkheiser

Sabrina Carpenter

 **Guest Staring:**

Lea Michelle

* * *

 _Sam walks into McKinley High as Switchfoot "Dare You To Move" plays. As he sings he is walking through the halls, watching the students pass from classes and socializing._

 **Sam:**

Welcome to the planet

Welcome to existence

Everyone's here

Everyone's here

Everybody's watching you now

Everybody waits for you now

What happens next

What happens next

 **[Chorus]:**

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened before

 _(Chase walks into McKinley. He walks towards his locker as he sings. He has this rocker star vibe to him. He closes his locker still singing.)_

 **Chase:**

Welcome to the fallout

Welcome to resistance

The tension is here

Tension is here

Between who you are and who you could be

Between how it is and how it should be

 _(Chase enters the_ _Finn Hudson Auditorium walking through the aisle towards the stages. He walks to the center stage.)_

 **[Chorus]:**

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened before

 _(There's a split view of Chase in the auditorium performing and Sam walking in the choir room performing looking around the room with nostalgia)_

 **Sam:**

Maybe redemption has stories to tell

 **Chase:**

Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell

 **Sam:**

Where can you run to escape from yourself?

 **Chase:**

Where you gonna go?

 **Sam:**

Where you gonna go?

 **Chase:**

Salvation is here

 **Sam and Chase:**

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened

Today never happened

Today never happened before

* * *

 ** _09.07.2023_**

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

 _Although McKinley is now a performing art school and I am the coolest Glee club Director out of Lima…I kind of missed the old days of performing with New Directions: Santana, Brittney, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes wait a minute I dated all them. It was that time of year again to hold auditions for New Directions._

"I thought I would find you in here Mr. Evans," said a familiar female voice.

Sam turned around to see his long time friend Rachel Berry now going by Rachel Berry St. James. He goes in for a hug then they take a seat.

"If it isn't the Tony Award winning Rachel Berry St. James! What brings you back to these stomping grounds?"

Rachel stands up and walks towards the piano. She brushes her hand across it smiling. Sam walks up behind her.

"Hey? What's wrong?"

"It's Jessie," Rachel says with a sadden tone "We haven't been spending much time together since he started this new production."

* * *

 **INT. HALLWAYS**

Autumn walks through the halls to her locker. As she opens it Chase comes by bumping into her knocking her things down. She sighs and begins to pick up her things. Chase continues to walk not paying any attention to what he did.

"You can't let people walking all over you," said Riley as she got to the ground to help her."

"I'm pretty sure he didn't realize what he did or he would have stopped and helped."

"You must be a freshman!" Riley said standing on her feet.

"I'm actually a sophomore"

"Really? I never seen you around her before. And I know everything and everyone around here. Like that guy is Chase Collins. No one knows much about him just that he thinks he can do whatever he wants. Well it has been a pleasure but I have to go. See you around."

Riley waves walking backwards before turning around. Autumn places her things in her locker.

* * *

 **EXT. FOOTBALL STADIUM BLEACHER**

Autumn walks outside to see Chase playing his guitar in the bleachers. She continues to walk towards him.

"Are you joining one of the Glee Clubs?"

"Why? You want my autograph or something?"

"No!? You walked passed me and knocked my books down. I wanted an apology."

Chase stands and walks towards Autumn. He looks into her eyes.

"Sorry. I don't do apologies."

Chase leaves Autumn on the bleachers. She looks around trying to figure out how he could be so inconsiderate.

* * *

 ** _09.08.2023_**

 **INT. HALLWAY**

Sam comes from inside the choir room and walks towards a bulletin board across the hall. Autumn is hiding out of sight waiting for Sam to post the Glee Club audition sheet. He pins the flyer and proceed to walk down the hall. Autumn goes up to read the flyer:

Glee Cub Auditions

It's that TIME of YEAR again for the William McKinley High School of the Arts Glee Auditions

Troubletones (All Female)

Duly Noted (All Male)

New Directions (Co-Ed)

Good Luck

* * *

 **INT. AUDITTORIUM**

Sam and Rachel walk into the Auditorium and take their seats.

"Thanks again for helping me with the auditions"

"No problem. Anything for New Directions," Rachel said smiling looking into Sam eyes.

"Autumn Rivers your up," Sam said as he clears his throat.

"Good Afternoon. My name is Autumn Rivers and I will be singing "Dance Apocalyptic" by Janelle Monae," she closed her eyes and begin to sing. She started sliding her feet dancing to the music.

 **Autumn:**

But I really, really wanna thank you

For dancing 'til the end

You found a way to break out

You're not afraid to break out

But I need to know

If the world says it's time to go

Tell me, will you freak out?

Smash, smash, bang, bang

Don't stop

Chalangalangalang

But I need to know

If the world says it's time to go

Tell me, will you break out?

Smash, smash, bang, bang

Don't stop

Chalangalangalang

Smash, smash, bang, bang

Don't stop

Chalangalangalang

You gotta laugh at the zombie in the front yard

Take a bath, but nothing gets the funk off

You're on TV, rocking and a rolling

Cause the dead just love to rock and roll

Sick and tired of food tasting plastic

You wanna cry

But they grew up without a real kitchen

Asking why the pain is always equal

But the joy just never spreads around

But I really, really wanna thank you

For dancing 'til the end

You found a way to break out

You're not afraid to break out

But I need to know

If the world says it's time to go

Tell me, will you freak out?

Smash, smash, bang, bang

Don't stop

Chalangalangalang

But I need to know

If the world says it's time to go

Tell me, will you break out?

Smash, smash, bang, bang

Don't stop

Chalangalangalang

Smash, smash, bang, bang

Don't stop

Chalangalangalang

Autumn takes a bow and wakes off the stage. The next performer walks onto the stage. She is carrying a guitar and wearing a flower headband. She is dressed if she's coming or going to the beach.

"Aloha! My name is Candace Lee," she begins to play Sheryl Crow "Soak Up The Sun."

 **Candace:**

My friend the communist

Holds meetings in his RV

I can't afford his gas

So I'm stuck here watching TV

I don't have digital

I don't have diddly squat

It's not having what you want

It's wanting what you've got

I'm gonna soak up the sun

Gonna tell everyone

To lighten up

I'm gonna tell 'em that

I've got no one to blame

For every time I feel lame

I'm looking up

I'm gonna soak up the sun

I'm gonna soak up the sun

I've got a crummy job

It don't pay near enough

To buy the things it takes

To win me some of your love

Every time I turn around

I'm looking up, you're looking down

Maybe something's wrong with you

That makes you act the way you do

She takes a bow and places her guitar on the stand.

"That was great everyone. We will take a ten minute break then resume with auditions," Sam said as he looked around the auditorium to see a room full of hopefully students.

Sam and Rachel walk out the auditorium. Rachel is smiling not making direct eye contact with Sam.

"Hey! Is everything okay," Sam said as he places his hands on her shoulders "You've been kind of spacey."

Rachel stops "You've matured Mr. Evans"

"I guess you can say that," chuckling "I'm not the same lost Ohio boy who didn't have goals. I have responsibilities now."

"I've noticed that a lot of people has not signed up to be apart of New Directions. What happened?"

"I happened. When Mr. Schue gave me New Directions I wanted to do things differently, but it didn't work out. The other glee clubs stood out more then mines.

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

 _My name is Autumn and I am invisible. People do not know the real Autumn Rivers. Being me isn't an easy task. My sister is on the brink of stardom while I'm trying to get noticed by my classmates. I was nervous during my audition. What if I don't get selected for the Troubletones? They've been McKinley top Glee club for the last four years. Then there's Chase, he's been on my mind since our little encounter._

 _Joining one of the Glee clubs will finally let people see me…the real me. Not the girl that hides and never stand up for herself. This is my year to finally be a star. I can sing and my dancing isn't half bad either._

Auditions had continued with Noah Allen walking center stage.

"What's up y'all! My name is Noah Allen. I wanted to give a piece of myself in my auditions so I hope you guys enjoy.

Noah runs towards the band then signals them to play Toby Keith's Courtesy of Red, White, and Blue.

 **Noah:**

American Girls and American Guys

We'll always stand up and salute

We'll always recognize

When we see Old Glory Flying

There's a lot of men dead

So we can sleep in peace at night

When we lay down our head

My daddy served in the army

Where he lost his right eye

But he flew a flag out in our yard

Until the day that he died

He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me

To grow up and live happy

In the land of the free.

Now this nation that I love

Has fallen under attack

A mighty sucker punch came flyin' in

From somewhere in the back

Soon as we could see clearly

Through our big black eye

Man, we lit up your world

Like the 4th of July

Hey Uncle Sam

Put your name at the top of his list

And the Statue of Liberty

Started shakin' her fist

And the eagle will fly

Man, it's gonna be hell

When you hear Mother Freedom

Start ringin' her bell

And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you

Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue

(Noah grabs a guitar beginning to play it. Sam is singing along as he watches the performance.)

Justice will be served

And the battle will rage

This big dog will fight

When you rattle his cage

And you'll be sorry that you messed with

The U.S. of A.

`Cause we`ll put a boot in your ass

It`s the American way

Hey Uncle Sam

Put your name at the top of his list

And the Statue of Liberty

Started shakin' her fist

And the eagle will fly

Man, it's gonna be hell

When you hear Mother Freedom

Start ringin' her bell

And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you

Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue

As Noah is finishing his performances Sam stands giving him a standing ovation.

"That was great Noah."

"Thank you Mr. Evans," Noah said walking off the stage.

"I want to thank everyone who came out and auditioned."

"There will be another audition tomorrow strictly for New Directions. I would love to hear more of you guys amazing voices."

The auditorium doors swing open. Chase is singing walking through the aisle coming to the stage. Everyone is looking confused and shocked by his actions.

 **Chase:**

Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile

I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile

All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine

Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind

You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon

I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end

And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay

You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA

 _(He makes eye contact with Autumn as if he is singing to her.)_

And I love the way you hurt me

It's irresistible, yeah

I love the way, I love the way

I love the way you hurt me, baby

I love the way, I love the way

I love the way -

The music stops. Chase stops singing when he notices Sam walking up on the stage upset.

"You will not come into my auditions and think you can just do things your way."

"It's called giving a performance. Something you don't know anything about!"

"Hey! He's your teacher," Rachel interjected.

"Screw this," Chase said walking away from everyone.

Autumn followed behind him into the halls.

"Hey. What was that all about?"

"It's none of your business. Why are you so interested in me anyway?"

"I'm…I'm not."

He moves closer towards Autumn. She looks into his eyes becoming nervous. Her heart begins to beat faster. She had no idea what was going on with her body. He gives a smirk and leaves out the building.

* * *

 ** _09.10.2023_**

 **INT. Choir Room**

Sam and Rachel walk into the choir room to see Autumn, Noah, and Candace sitting in the seats. Rachel takes a seat. Sam approaches the whiteboard. He writes:

 **REBRANDING**

"New Directions is something that I hold dear. I've meet some long life friends that seen me at my worst and at my best. It all started in this exact choir room where you guys are sitting now. I admit New Directions has took a major setback but we are the underdogs."

"It's only three of us here. We need 12 members to compete in Sectionals," Autumn said.

"Can we get this over with?" Riley said as she walked into the choir room.

Rachel stands "I had a few of my own auditions. I hope you don't mind, but I think its imperative to get the best voices in New Directions. I did not get to Broadway by playing second best."

"Sounds like the old you Ms. Barry," Sam said smiling.

"I'm Riley Jones. I'm a sophomore. I will be singing Sugababes Little Miss Perfect."

"Great selection Ms. Jones. It's a very emotional song," Rachel said.

Riley stood in the middle of the room then signaled the band to play.

I'm the most responsible girl that I know

Never late, always on time for the show

Ask anyone around me

And they'll tell you just how I am, yeah

I try to tell the truth every chance that I get

I never let the work I'm doing get to my head

And when it came to love

I thought I gave it the best I had, yeah

But somewhere I missed, somewhere I slipped

Somewhere, there's a couple steps that I skipped

Somehow, I told myself I didn't need anyone

But look at me now

I was so busy telling everyone

How good life is now that you're gone

Now, it's so hard to be out on my own

So, why do I feel so alone?

How could I get this all wrong?

I guess that 'Little Miss Perfect'

Wasn't that perfect after all

Now everything around me

Feels out of place

Like all four walls are closing in

And there's no escape

Everyday spent without you

It gets harder to act like I'm okay

If I could take back the things that I said

If I could un-break all that we had

I'd put all the pieces back together again

But look at me now

I was so busy telling everyone

How good life is now that you're gone

Now, it's so hard to be out on my own

So, why do I feel so alone?

How could I get this all wrong?

I guess that 'Little Miss Perfect'

Wasn't that perfect after all

The world that I know is all crashing down

And it's the biggest shock to me

'Cause I thought I had it all figured out

So, why does my heart feel empty?

Oh

I thought it was perfect

But it wasn't so perfect

But look at me now

I was so busy telling everyone

How good life is now that you're gone

Now, it's so hard to be out on my own

So, why do I feel so alone?

How could I get this all wrong?

I guess that 'Little Miss Perfect'

Wasn't that perfect after all

* * *

 **Ext. Quad**

Autumn notices Chase sitting alone as she is coming down the stairs. She steps to his table taking a seat.

"You should audition for New Direction again. This time you should do it the right way."

 **Autumn:**

In the beginning

I never thought it would be you

When we were chillin

Smiling in the photo booth

 _Autumn stands up._

 **Chase:**

But we got closer (Yeah)

'Till you were eating off my spoon

And coming over

And we would talk all afternoon

 _(Chase moves towards Autumn who begins to walk towards the stairs.)_

 **Chase and Autumn** :

Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

 **Autumn:**

Bind your hands all over me

 **Chase:**

And then you bite your lip

Whisper and say,

 **Autumn:**

"We're going all the way"

 **Chase and Autumn** :

Tonight, take me to the other side

Sparks fly like the Fourth of July

Just take me to the other side

I see that sexy look in your eyes

And I know, we ain't friends anymore

If we walk down this road

We'll be lovers for sho

So tonight kiss me like it's do or die

And take me to the other side

 _(Autumn points behind her at Noah whose coming down the stairs.)_

 **Noah:**

This could be perfect

But we won't know unless we try (Try)

 _Noah extends his hands to Candace._

 **Candace:**

I know you're nervous

So just sit back and let me drive

 **Noah and Candace:**

Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

 **Noah:**

Bind your hands all over me

 **Candace:**

And then you bite your lip

Whisper and say,

 **Noah:**

"We're going all the way"

 **Noah and Candace:**

Tonight, take me to the other side

Sparks fly like the Fourth of July

Just take me to the other side

I see that sexy look in your eyes

And I know, we ain't friends anymore

If we walk down this road

We'll be lovers for sho

So tonight kiss me like it's do or die

And take me to the other side

 _(They move towards the center of the quad with a crowd growing to watch their performance.)_

 **New Directions:**

Woah

 **Chase (Noah):**

Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

Let your love crash into me (crash into me)

And then you bite your lip

Whisper and say (Whisper and say),

"We're going all the way"

 **Chase and Autumn (New Directions):**

Tonight, take me to the other side

Sparks fly like the Fourth of July

Just take me to the other side

I see that sexy look in your eyes

And I know, we ain't friends anymore

If we walk down this road

We'll be lovers for sho

So tonight kiss me like it's do or die

And take me to the other side

(Woah)

Take me to the other side

(Woah)

And take me to the other side

(Woah)

Kiss me like it's do or die

(Woah)

And take me to the other side

They all begin to smile and laugh amongst each other feeling like they could actually be a time. Chase and Autumn eyes connected with each other as they shared a moment.

* * *

 **INT. SAM'S OFFICE**

Sam is sitting at his desk looking through audition notes. Autumn knocks on the door before proceeding to walk into his office.

"Mr. Evans? I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Sure? Yeah, come on in," he said as he rose from his desk.

"I know that Chase did not have a standard audition but he's talented and I think he should be apart of New Directions."

"I mean you're right. He's very talented, but he lacks discipline. I will hold more auditions next week since we're still about seven members short. If you can talk to him and get him an audition then we can see where it goes."

"Thank you Mr. Evans!"

As she left the office Rachel proceeded to come in wheeling a small suitcase.

"Leaving already? I was hoping you could stay a little longer and help with auditions.

 **Rachel:**

It's probably what's best for you

I only want the best for you

And if I'm not the best then you're stuck

I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind

Like you're pouring salt in my cuts

And I just ran out of Band-Aids

I don't even know where to start

'Cause you can bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

 _(Rachel is walking through the hallways going towards the main door. She stops and looks into the choir room. Reminiscing about her days with New Directions.)_

Even though I know what's wrong

How could I be so sure

If you never say what you feel, feel

I must have held your hand so tight

You didn't have the will to fight

I guess you needed more time to heal

(She walks into the auditorium. As she paces through the aisle towards the stage she begins to remember the times she spent with her friends.)

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids

I don't even know where to start

'Cause you can bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

(Then continues to look around remembering her time with Finn. She looks at the picture of Finn hanging on the wall. She sheds a tear.)

Ooh, ooh

Whoa, whoa

Yeah

Ooh, ooh

Whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa

Oh, oh

Yeah

You must be a miracle worker

Swearing up and down

You can fix what's been broken, yeah

Please don't get my hopes up

No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?

 _(She exists the building. As she exists she has transitioned to the streets of New York.)_

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts

 _(She is walking down the street watching all the people around her.)_

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids

I don't even know where to start

'Cause you can bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

 _(She walks into an apartment. As she walks into the apartment she sees that the place is nearly empty.)_

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids

I don't even know where to start

'Cause you can bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

Oh no, no, no

You never really can fix a heart

Oh no, no, no

You never really can fix a heart

Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh

You never really can fix my heart

 _She takes a seat on the couch to see a wedding ring placed on the table. She begins to cry._

 ** _THE END!_**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING GLEE: SONGS IN REAL LIFE. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.  
**


	3. Episode 2: New New Directions

_**Episode 2: New New Directions**_

 **Starring:**

Chord Overstreet

Ross Lynch

China Anne McClain

Willa Holland

Devon Werkheiser

Sabrina Carpenter

Jaden Smith

Jake Short

Malese Jow

 **Guest Staring:**

Naya Rivera Dorsey

* * *

 **So here's what you missed on Glee: Songs In Real Life:**

 _The Glee Club has gone downhill in the couple of years since Sam Evans New Direction Alum took over. Poor Sam! Chase wants to be a rocker but doesn't like to follow the rules. Autumn Rivers a complete nobody wants to be come a someday. And by the way Rachel might be getting a divorce!_

 **And that's what you missed on Glee!**

 ** _09.14.2023_**

 **INT. Finn Hudson Auditorium**

Sam is sitting in the auditorium along with the other new directions members. He leans over to them.

"Alright! We only have to fill 12 slots. All the other Glee Clubs have been filled so these guys are the leftovers."

"Leftovers aren't that bad right," said Candace whispering to the group.

"I think we should just be positive. New Directions have always been the underdogs. They've had the best and the worst. We just got to see what we working with that's all," said Noah trying to keep everyone positive even though he was nervous himself.

Jeffrey Stone walks center stage into the spotlight. He had this charisma that pulled everyone attention.

"How's it going my people? Everyone good? My name is Jeffrey Stone and I will be performing a kick ass rendition of Lloyd's Dedication to My Ex which will no doubt blow your mind."

 **Jeffrey** ** _:_**

Hey ya

I came to talk about this girl that had my love it seems

I went away for a while

She gave my love away

I really shouldn't blame her

But now that pussy is a stranger

 **Jeffrey (Noah):**

Baby, something's on my mind I gotta say it

Yeah, your loving done changed

It ain't the same girl and that's a shame (a crying shame baby)

Oh, ain't being funny

I know another bee's been in that honey

Oh, baby, her loving done changed

It's such a shame girl and that's a shame

(who the hell you giving my loving to, girl?)

 **Jeffrey with (Autumn and Candace):**

Oh no

Tell me where that pussy gone

'Cause it don't feel the same

(I miss that loving, that loving, that loving)

Oh No

(why you do me like that baby)

Oh No

Why is that happening to me?

Oh No

She told me that it was not missin'

(I miss that loving, that loving, that loving, that loving)

Oh No

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

She, she used to be a really special lady (my everything)

I guess she's feeling kinda freaky lately

It's such a shame 'cause now the loving 's changed (loving changed)

She used to squeeze me

Grip me tight and now so she can please me

But now, now that loving changed

It's such a shame, that loving changed

Oh no

Where did ya loving go? (where's it at baby?)

Oh no

'Cause girl, I need to know (I need to know)

(I miss that loving, that loving, that loving)

Oh no

You see, it was on some old one of a kind type shit baby

Oh no

I'ma about to kill this bitch

Oh no

She gave away all my shit

(I miss that loving, that loving, that loving, that loving)

Oh no

Yeah, yeah, yeah

 _Sam stands up and begins clapping distracting Jeffrey from his performance. Jeffrey stops singing with confusing._

"Hey! I was really feeling that song. Why you stop me Mr.E?"

"Thank You! That was an…an interesting performance but not really appropriate for this setting."

"Man what's with the censorship?"

"Yeah Sam! New Directions use to be the start of assembly sex riots," said a mysterious voice entering the auditorium.

Everyone turned around to see Santana Lopez making her way down the aisle.

"Oh my god! Santana," said Sam extending his arm to embrace her in a hug.

"You're the Santana Lopez," said a stunned Autumn.

"I am that Santana Lopez. Trouty Mouth here told me New Directions was lacking some serious numbers, but this is pathetic. Only three members? At least we had five when we started."

"Well we're at five. Riley is apart of New Directions she just could not make it today, said Autumn."

"And the fifth member?"

"His name is Chase. He's an amazing singer, she said looking at the doors hoping he would enter.

"Let's have a seat. We do have more auditions coming in," said Sam.

Logan Housing was next to perform. He walked onto the stage fumbling and tripping over his on feet.

"Hey…Hi…Um sorry about that. I can get nervous sometimes. My mother says its because of my need to fit in sociably."

"Hey Einstein you do know this is a glee club audition right? Meaning you have to know how to sing not create formulas," said Santana angrily.

"Hey! Santana calm down. These are my auditions meaning I call the shot. Be quiet or leave."

Santana folds her arm and frowns her face. Everyone attention returns to Logan whose becoming even more anxious.

"I know I'm not the most composed person. Or the most outspoken, athletic, or good at anything but I do know this is a Glee Club. Once upon a time New Directions stood for acceptance. So I'm asking can I be accepted for me?"

 _Logan steps back and turns around. The band begins to play Sammy Davis' "I Gotta Be Me"_

 **Logan:**

Whether I'm right or whether I'm wrong

Whether I find a place in this world or never belong

I've gotta be me, I've gotta be me

What else can I be but what I am

I want to live, not merely survive

And I won't give up this dream of life that keeps me alive

I've gotta be me, I've gotta be me

The dream that I see makes me what I am

That faraway prize, a world of success

Is waiting for me if I heed the call

I won't settle down, won't settle for less

As long as there's a chance that I can have it all

I'll go it alone, that's how it must be

I can't be right for somebody else if I'm not right for me

I gotta be free, I've gotta be free

Daring to try, to do it or die, I've gotta be me

 _(Instrumental Break)_

That faraway prize, a world of success

Is waiting for me if I heed the call

I won't settle down, won't settle for less

As long as there's a chance that I can have it all

 _As he sings he becomes a different person, a more confident person. Everyone smiles as they watch his performance. Even Santana begins to soften up._

I'll go it alone, that's how it must be

I can't be right for somebody else if I'm not right for me

I gotta be free, I just gotta be free

Daring to try, to do it or die

I've gotta ... be me!

Everyone stand up and begins to clap. Logan begins to grin from ear to ear with excitement.

"I admit. That was pretty great," said Santana giving another round applause.

* * *

 **INT. CAFETERIA**

Autumn is navigating her way through the cafeteria trying to find an open seat. She finds one at the patio with Chase. She places her tray down which gains Chase attention.

"Can I help you?"

"It's a free space. I just want to eat," she said taking a seat.

"How are those glee club auditions going? Any luck finding more talentless people to join?"

"Talentless? You did try to join the club so what does that say about you? And I am one of those talentless people who joined! I just lost my appetite," Autumn said frustrated as she left the table.

"What was all that about?" June said as she took a seat.

"She got mad because I told her the New Directions was filled with losers."

"I don't know. I was actually thinking about joining it. I mean you tried out," she said as she took a sip of her water.

"Come on now June! We don't need them. We are rockers!"

"I see what's going on. You don't think I would get in…you think you can be the only rocker at this school."

 _June rolls her eyes. She begins to sing Pink's "The King Is Dead But The Queen Alive." She stands up and steps out her body creating a shadow self and watches herself talk to Chase._

The King is dead but the Queen is alive,

Off with his head I am done with his lies,

A fair win I have fought for my life,

A clean slate after all this time,

A revolution and now I am in charge,

My evolution is to shoot for the stars,

His first mistake: he underestimates,

He didn't bother to appreciate

So, rah rah rah!

Sis boom freakin' bah!

There's a party in your honor,

But you won't be there whatever, so,

Three cheers for the one that got away!

You were just blah blah blah,

I was oh my god,

And unlike your anatomy,

I'm glad I had it in me,

Now The King,

The King, the King,

The King is dead!

But The Queen is alive

 _(She is in class daydreaming out the window. The shadow self version appears outside the window continuing to sing the song. As she sings she watches herself daydream from the class.)_

I guess the village didn't raise you right,

Don't think nobody's gonna mourn you tonight,

No more licks to wet your appetite,

You make me sick, I didn't wanna fight

I thought we ruled the heavens and the earth,

I really thought I was the only girl,

Your secrets have all been revealed to me,

You've been dethroned there goes your legacy!

So, rah rah rah!

Sis boom freakin ' bah!

There's a party in your honor,

But you won't be there whatever, so,

Three cheers for the one that got away!

You were just blah blah blah,

I was oh my god,

And unlike your anatomy,

I'm glad I had it in me,

Now The King,

The King, the King,

The King is dead!

But The Queen is alive

 _(She and Chase are walking down the halls together. Chase is talking to her but she is zoned out continuing the song.)_

There are consequences in this life,

A punishment that fit the crime,

Your last words, I heard I'm sorry,

Now look at me in all my glory!

The King is dead but the Queen is alive,

I wear your crown and I look quite nice,

I almost let you get the best of me

But no one's ever gonna get the Queen!

 _(In the auditorium June is giving a live and actual performance of the song in front of Chase and the New Directions. She is giving a true rock star performance filled with energy. New Directions is standing on their feet in excitement.)_

So, rah rah rah!

Sis boom freakin ' bah!

There's a party in your honor,

But you won't be there whatever, so,

Three cheers for the one that got away!

You were just blah blah blah,

I was oh my god,

And unlike your anatomy,

I'm glad I had it in me,

Now The King,

The King, the King,

The King is dead!

But The Queen is alive!

Chase becomes outraged and storms out as soon as she done performing. Autumn trails out behind him followed by June. Everyone else looks around at each other with confusion.

* * *

 ** _09.16.2023_**

 **INT. Sam's Office**

Santana knocks on Sam's door then enters the office and takes a seat. She gives him a devilish but friendly smile.

"Santana."

"Trouty Mouth."

There's a moment of silence between the two.

"How are things?"

"You want my honest answer or the Lopez indirect answer."

"We've been friends for ten plus years now Santana Lopez. You can always be honest with me."

"I'm happy. I've made my peace with everything that happened three years ago but I can tell you haven't."

"Things have been harder for me. I haven't truly found time to process and grieve. I think that's why New Direction went downhill. It lost piece—I lost pieces of myself."

"It's not your fault. It was out of everybody hands, but Rachel made a few calls. So you should be expecting a few more visitors."

Santana rises from her seat, which leads Sam to do the same. They begin to hug each other.

"Hey San?"

"What's up?"

"Can you stay a little longer? Maybe we can give a performance of our own? I would like for you to help a little more at least until we can get the members?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way," she said as she left the office.

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

New Directions is waiting in the choir room. Sam enters to see everyone. Santana hops onto the piano gently. Sam looks around the room and smiles.

"Guys we are at seven members now. Seven great and talented people. Although we are not there we are getting closer to restoring New Directions to its glory."

"With us being members short how can we compete in any competitions?" a confused Logan said.

"That's where I come in at," Santana said bouncing off the piano.

"Santana will be helping us prepare for the Invitational in five weeks. Meaning we have to beat the Troubletones and Duly Noted if we want to pass to Sectionals. And we also have to keep recruiting new members until we have the required twelve," Sam said as he paced.

Everyone begun to look at Autumn.

"I think Autumn should be captain. She has a powerful voice plus she's a great dancer, and a kind hearted person. She deserves to lead us," Riley said.

Sam grows intrigued "What about a male lead?"

An idea flew into June's head.

"I think Chase would be great. I know he can be a little hot headed, but he's a great performer and would do well with coming up with choreography."

"The only way he would be able to join is if he auditions and everyone agrees to let him in," Sam stated.

* * *

 **INT. LOCKERS**

June walks into the hallways leaving her class. She sees that Chase is at his locker. She slowly approaches him.

"Listen to me Chase. It's about time we become part of something bigger. Something that's not about you or me. We're doing this group number tomorrow in the auditorium. I hope you join us," June said as she left Chase to think.

* * *

 ** _09.17.2023_**

 **EXT. QUAD**

Auntumn, Riley, Noah, and Candace are walking outside to see a crowd forming. As the moved closer to the center they see Chase standing in front of a band. He locks eyes with them.

"Hello Everyone! I am Chase. McKinley has a lot of talent within their Glee Clubs some more then others, but I know you guys want to see a performance so here it goes."

 **Chase:**

Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile

I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile

All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine

Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind

You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon

I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end

And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay

You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA

And I love the way you hurt me

It's irresistible, yeah

I love the way, I love the way

I love the way you hurt me, baby

I love the way, I love the way

I love the way you hurt me, baby

 _(They transition into the auditorium. As Chase perform he envisions himself performing at a concert with roaring fans.)_

I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble

Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble

Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation

Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation

Too many war wounds and not enough wars

Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores

Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves

You know I give my love a f-f-four letter na-na-name

And I love the way you hurt me

It's irresistible, yeah

I love the way, I love the way

I love the way you hurt me, baby

I love the way, I love the way

I love the way you hurt me, baby

 _(He walks towards the end of the stage where Autumn is standing out in the crowd. He tightens his grip on the microphone and sings closer to it looking into her eyes.)_

You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke

I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me

Mon chérie, but the truth catches up with us eventually

Try to say live, live and let live

But I'm no good, good at lip service

Except when they're yours, mi amore

I'm coming for you and I'm making war

And I still love the way you hurt me

It's irresistible, yeah

I love the way, I love the way

I love the way you hurt me, baby

I love the way, I love the way

I love the way you hurt me, baby

He jumps back to reality.

"Hey! You did good," June said reassuringly.

"Congrats Chase! You are the newest member of New Directions. With that being said everyone agreed you should be co-captain along with Autumn," Sam said.

"I won't let you down," Chase whispered to Autumn.

* * *

 **INT. LOT**

Sam runs towards Santana who is walking to her car.

"Hey! Where you going? I thought you was going to stay for a few more days?"

"Sam listen Berry made sure you have some help, but you're more then capable of leading New Directions. Get to know them, guide them, and importantly give them a voice."

"I can't do it San!"

"When Brittany got sick I didn't know what I would do or how I should feel, but she always made me smile," she said as she rubbed her stomach with a smile. "I will always love Brit that will never changed. You've been apart of New Directions. You've leaded it and now you run it. You know better then anyone."

Santana step closers and gives her friend a hug. Then leaves off in her car.

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

Sam returns to the auditorium to see New Directions lined up on stage. Gavin Degraw's Fire begins to play.

 **Chase:**

Oh if there's one thing to be taught

It's dreams are made to be caught

And friends can never be bought

 **Autumn:**

Doesn't matter how long it's been

I know you'll always jump in

'Cause we don't know how to quit

 **Noah (with Riley)**

Let's start a (riot tonight)

A pack of (lions tonight)

In this world, he who stops, won't get anything he wants

Play like the (top one percent)

Till nothings (left to be spent)

Take it all, ours to take, celebrate because

 _(They are leaping off the ground mixed with some choreography.)_

 **New Directions:**

We are the champions

Setting it off again

Oh we on fire

We on fire

Running our own campaign

Doing the whole shebang

Oh we on fire

We on fire

 **Jeffrey:**

Get up, stand up, throw your hands up

Welcome to the other land of

Dreamers brothers sisters others

Yeah we on fire like that

 **June:**

Oh the bond is deeper than skin

The kind of club that we're in

The kind of love that we give

 **Autumn:**

Oh ever since the dawn of mankind

We all belong to a tribe

It's good to know this one's mine

 **Logan (with Riley):**

Let's start a (riot tonight)

A pack of (lions tonight)

In this world, he who stops, won't get anything he wants

Play like the (top one percent)

Till nothings left (to be spent)

 **Chase with Autumn:**

We don't care, we won't stop, call your mothers, call the cops

 **New Directions:**

We are the champions

Setting it off again

Oh we on fire

We on fire

Running our own campaign

Doing the whole shebang

Oh we on fire

We on fire

 **Jeffrey with Chase and New Directions:**

Get up, stand up, throw your hands up

Welcome to the other land of

Dreamers brothers sisters others

Yeah we on fire like that

 **Noah (with June):**

Ohh... (fire, fire)

Ooooh... (fire, fire)

And nothings gonna be the same (fire fire, fire fire, fire fire)

 **June:**

Oh! We're the champions

 **New Directions (with Autumn):**

We are the champions

(We are)

Setting it off again

(We are)

Oh we on fire

(Hey)

We on fire

Running our own campaign

(We are)

Doing the whole shebang

(Hey)

Oh we on fire

We on fire

 _They stop performing and bow their heads as the spotlight fades._

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING GLEE: SONGS IN REAL LIFE. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.  
**


	4. Episode 3: Identity

_**Episode 3: Identity  
**_

 **Starring:**

Chord Overstreet

Ross Lynch

China Anne McClain

Jaden Smith

Kylie Jenner

Willa Holland

Devon Werkheiser

Cole Sprouse

Sabrina Carpenter

Jake Short

Malese Jow

 **Guest Staring:**

Lea Michele

* * *

 **So here's what you missed on Glee: Songs In Real Life:**

 _New Direction is finally coming together, but they're not quite together! Chase and Autumn seem to like each other but no ones making a move. Rachel called in some reinforcements to help Sam and now a bunch of Alums are coming to visit periodically._

 **And that's what you missed on Glee!**

* * *

 ** _09.21.2023_**

 **INT. Finn Hudson Auditorium**

New Directions are finishing up some last minute glee club auditions. Reese walks onto the stage. He signals the band to play "Dream City" by Free Energy.

 **Reese:**

Hey, we're coming out, dancing downtown

Free like whatever we dream about

And we're moving through the night, cruise across town

Lost in the endless sound

And the city's alright but the streets are all the same

And you know deep down you can find a better way

Tired of feeling bad so don't you wonder why

You keep telling yourself it's alright

When the stars are shinin' on you

When the street lights are far beyond you

When the dream lights are turnin' on

Then you know where you are

When the stars are shinin' brighter

When your heart is beatin' lighter

When you love without desire

Then you know who you are

Hey, we're coming out, kids across town

Dream like there's nothing to scream about

And we're riding through the night, trying to get around

In love with the electric sound

But it never feels right and it's never okay

'Cause we know that every night's gonna end some day

Tired of feeling bad but don't you wonder why

You keep telling yourself it's alright

When the stars are shinin' on you

When the streetlights are far beyond you

When the dream lights are comin' on

Then you know where you are

But the stars are feeling colder

If you believed in what they told you

You get older and it's over

Do you know who you are?

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na

When the stars are shinin' on you

When the streetlights are far beyond you

When the dream lights are turnin' on

Then you know where you are

And the stars are shinin' brighter

And your heart is feelin' lighter

You can love someone without desire

And you know who you are

Reese ends his performance with a bow as New Directions applauded. Sam walks up to him and pulls him to the side to talk to him privately. Chase observes that Autumn is beginning to exist the auditorium.

"Hey. How you doing?" said Chase walking alongside Autumn.

"I'm good. I was watching some footage from past New Directions competitions and they were really good."

"We will be good too. We're going to lead New Directions to a Nationals win," stated Chase with some arrogance.

Autumn pauses trying to gather her thoughts. Chase halts after seeing Autumn had zoned out.

"Hey Autumn?"

"Yeah… Yeah I'm sorry my mind was somewhere else," she said as she put on a fake smile.

"I wanted to ask you something," Chase smiled "I was wondering if you wanted to go out?"

"I would—I would like that," she said blushing trying to hide her face and not make eye contact.

They reached the auditorium exist and paused at the door. The other members were still lingering around in the background. Chase reached out and grabbed her hand, but quickly retracts it as June near.

"What's up you two?" June said nonchalantly.

"I got to get to class. I'll see you guys later in Glee Club," Autumn said as she existed the auditorium.

* * *

 **EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD**

Chase is playing his guitar on the football stands as the Cheerios practiced. A mysterious girl with shades approaches him. She is looking around as if she does not want to be seen. She frantically takes a seat, which gains Chase attention.

"Can I help you?"

"You know anyone with some violas?" she said pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"I'm not a drug dealer. Sorry I can't help you."

She lights her cigarette afterward she takes a puff. Chase goes back to strumming his guitar.

"Hey? What's that you playing?"

"I'm just testing out some music for this Glee competition in a few weeks."

He tries to readjust his guitar that accidently knocks off her glasses. He ponder on her face and tries to figure out where he seen it before. She instantly places them back on her face and scans to make sure no one seen her. She flicks her cigarette on the ground and stomps it.

"I should be going. You should trying switching the chords and speeding it up a bit."

Chase looks at her with confusion. He plays the instrument as she suggested and nods in enjoyment.

"Thanks. That actually might work," Chase said surprisingly.

The mysterious girl walks off giving him a flirtatious smile. Chase watches her with intrigue.

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Members are slowly entering the choir room and taking their seats. Sam goes up to the white board and begins to write:

 **"** **IDENTITY"**

"Identity... We are all our own person. Sometimes music helps us find exactly who that person might be. This week assignment is to find a song that shows us who you are. It can be about your emotions and how you feeling or something about you as a person. It can be a group number, a solo, or a duet. This will give you some practice before Invitational."

"Mr. Evans?"

"Yes? Riley."

"What happened to Santana?"

"Well she had to go back to New York for a few days, but don't worry guys she will be back to help out when she can."

"I think I'm ready to perform now Mr. Evans if that's okay," said Riley as she went to the center of the floor.

" _Tears of a Clown" by Smokey Robinson begins to play._

 **Riley:**

Now if there's a smile on my face

It's only there trying to fool the public

But when it comes down to fooling you

Now honey that's quite a different subject

But don't let my glad expression

Give you the wrong impression

'Cause really I'm sad, Oh I'm sadder than sad

Well I'm hurt and I want you so bad

Like a clown I appear to be glad ooh yeah

Well they're some sad things known to man

But ain't too much sadder than

The tears of a clown when there's no one around

Oh yeah, baby baby, oh yeah baby baby

Now if I appear to be carefree

It's only to camouflage my sadness

And honey to shield my pride I try

To cover this hurt with a show of gladness

But don't let my show convince you

That I've been happy since you

'Cause I need to go, oh I need you so

Look I'm hurt and I want you to know

For others I put on a show ...

 _An awkward and sadden aura fills the choir room as Riley performs._

Well they're some sad things known to man

But ain't too much sadder than

The tears of a clown when there's no one around

Oh yeah, baby baby, oh yeah baby baby

Just like Pagliacci did

I try to keep my surface hid

Smiling in the crowd I try

But in a lonely room I cry

The tears of a clown

When there's no one around, oh yeah, baby baby

Now if there's a smile on my face

Don't let my glad expression

Give you the wrong impression

Don't let this smile I wear

Make you think that I don't care

A slow clap begins as Riley finishes her performance. Sam walks back into the middle.

"Thank you Riley for that interesting glimpse into your life."

* * *

 **INT. CAFETERIA**

Chase is walking down the halls when he peeps out a magazine that Candace is looking through. He slides it out of her hand and see that the mysterious girl is all throughout it.

"Whose this girl?" Chase asked.

"That is Solaris," said Jeffrey interjecting "She's every man dream."

"She is actually a model and actress," said Candace

"I heard that she has been getting shunned throughout Hollywood and no one wants to work with her now. They said she might be transferring into a public school, but no word on which on yet," said Riley as she takes a sip of her drink.

"What got you so interested?" said Logan

"Nothing. Just thought she was cute that's all."

"Whose cute?" Autumn said as she slowly approached the rest of her friends.

"No one. I was just leaving," Chase said coyly

Autumn looks around at the table and to see all her friends trying to avoid answering her question. She notices the magazine in Chases hand. She takes a seat and pretends not to be offended.

 _"Damn Good Friends" by_ _Elle Varner_ _plays. As she sings everything around here freezes besides Chase. She watches and sings to him._

 **Autumn:**

Thought I'd

Slide past the walls of your heart like

You're from the fly taking my time

Before revealing my

True intention

But you're so impossible to suggest

When

You like us just the way we is…

Please pardon me for my interjection…

 _[Chorus:]_

I long for you

It kills me to pretend

I'm not in love when I just am

But you don't understand

That we're such

Damn good friends

We could be a whole lot more _[2x]_

But we're such damn good friends

 _(Autumn transition to a room full of mirrors that circles her. Each mirror shows Chase reflection except for one with her reflection. She sings to the reflections.)_

Two puzzles

Identical with the same piece

Missing from both never complete

Never achieving our

True perfection

So why go scour the earth for the missed piece

Maybe the piece is in our kiss

Maybe the answers in my direction

I long for you

It kills me to pretend

I'm not in love when I just am

But you don't understand

That we're such

Damn good friends

We could be a whole lot more _[2x]_

But we're such damn good friends

 _(Time resumes and everything returns too normal.)_

* * *

 **INT. AUTUMN HOUSE**

Riley is laying on the bed flipping through a magazine while Autumn is lost in thought.

"Do you think I could ever be a model?" Riley said not noticing that Autumn was not listening "Autumn are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry. What were you saying Riles?"

"Nothing important. Where were you just now?"

"No where. I was just thinking."

"About Chase right? I pretty sure that he still likes you," Riley said as she got of the bed and went to the mirror.

Autumn grabs the magazine from the bed and looks at the picture of Solaris. Riley is looking in the mirror observing her body.

"I can't compete with her," Autumn filled with concern. "Riles you look okay so stop looking at yourself."

Riley looks in the mirror once more before returning to the bed.

* * *

 ** _09.21.2023_**

 **EXT. QUAD**

Solaris is sitting outside watching her surroundings trying not to be noticed. Chase takes a seat next too her.

"So this is the reason you've been acting so frantic. You don't want people to know about you, huh Solaris."

"Can you be quiet," she whispered. "If the media found out that I'm here or these students the next few months would be hell."

"So why are you here?"

"I did some things now I have to pay my debt to society."

"Maybe we could hang out sometime outside of this school," she said flirtatiously.

"Yea. Sure. Maybe."

"Good! Tonight then."

Chase tried to interject but was too late. Solaris had already begun to walk away.

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Everyone is sitting watching June and Candace perform "Free To Be Me" by Francesca Battistelli. June and Candace are performing with guitars.

 **June:**

At twenty years of age

I'm still looking for a dream

A war's already waged

For my destiny

But you've already won the battle

And you've got great plans for me

Though I can't always see

 **Candace with June:**

'Cause I got a couple dents in my fender

Got a couple rips in my jeans

Try to fit the pieces together

But perfection is my enemy

On my own I'm so clumsy

But on your shoulders I can see

I'm free to be me

 **June (with Candace):**

When I was just a girl

(I thought I had it figured out)

My life would turn out right

And I'd make it here somehow

But things don't always come that easy

And sometimes I would doubt

 **Candace with June:**

'Cause I got a couple dents in my fender

Got a couple rips in my jeans

Try to fit the pieces together

But perfection is my enemy

On my own I'm so clumsy

But on your shoulders I can see

I'm free to be me

And you're free to be you

 **Candace:**

Sometimes I believe

That I can do anything

Yet other times I think

I've got nothing good to bring

But you look at my heart and you tell me

That I've got all you seek

And it's easy to believe

Even though

 **Candace with June:**

'Cause I got a couple dents in my fender

Got a couple rips in my jeans

Try to fit the pieces together

But perfection is my enemy

On my own I'm so clumsy

But on your shoulders I can see

I'm free to be me

Sam applauds as he walks to the center.

"Great job ladies! If we keep up this momentum we will surely win Invitationals and move our way up to win Nationals."

"That was so great you guys. And I'm glad to see more members," Rachel said as she ended the choir room.

"Mr. Evans you and Rachel should do a song together," said Jeffrey.

The choir room was filled with New Directions excitement. Sam looked at Rachel who was smiling.

"Maybe another time. We still need to work at recruiting another two more members so we can qualify," Sam stated with agitation.

The bell rings, which lead the students to pack up and leave. Sam waits for everyone to leave before beginning to speak to Rachel.

"Sam everything's coming together so nicely," she said smiling.

"Rachel you can't be here right now. I'm finally getting the hang of things again and with alumni coming it's hard to get things ready."

"I was trying to help."

"I know Rach. I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

Sam embraces Rachel in his arms, but stop realizing Rachel is married.

"Sorry. I forgot you're married."

* * *

 **INT. HALLWAYS**

"Hey Chase," Autumn said walking down the hall towards Chase.

"What's up?"

"Are we still meeting today?"

Chase becomes filled with guilt. Autumn becomes sadden once Chase became silent.

"I can't today. I'm hanging out with Sol… I just can't."

"I understand Chase."

Autumn continues to walk down the hall.

* * *

 **INT. FINN HUDSON AUDITORIUM**

Solaris walks into the empty auditorium. She begins to sing "Stand Out" by Jesse Daniels.

 **Solaris:**

You're staring in the mirror and your looking back at me

Somehow you've replaced yourself and don't like what you see

You've been a slave far too long to what other people think

So you bend and you break and you lose along the way

What once was beautiful I want to

Stand out

I wanna stand tall

I wanna be myself even if it means

I won't fit in at all

I wanna be real

I wanna be me

Cause everything I am is who I'm meant to be

I was meant to be free

Stand Out

Stand Out

Stand Out

Why are we so quick to hide originality

We try and try to fit inside a false reality

We're all the same when it comes to putting on the face

and its such a shame

Oh its such a waste

Cause what makes us beautiful

Is what makes us

Stand Out

I wanna stand tall

I wanna be myself even if it means

I won't fit in at all

I wanna be real

I wanna be me

Cause everything I am is who I'm meant to be

I was meant to be free

Stand Out

Stand Out

Stand Out

what makes us beautiful

Is what makes us

Stand Out

I wanna stand tall

I wanna be myself even if it means

I won't fit in at all

I wanna be real

I wanna be me

Cause everything I am is who I'm meant to be

I was meant to be free

Stand Out

Stand Out

Stand Out

We are we are beautiful

Chase walks onto stage, which surprises Solaris.

"You shouldn't be afraid to hide a voice like that," Chase said moving closer to her.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want to be in the spotlight anymore."

They stand face to face to each other. They look into each others eyes. Chase tries to avoid her but Solaris kisses him. Chase falls into the temptation and kisses her back.

* * *

 **INT. SAM'S APARTMENT**

Sam brings over two glasses of wine and hands one over to Rachel. They toast and take a sip.

"You're doing really nice for yourself Sam."

"Rachel where's Jesse?"

Rachel sits her glass down.

"He's in New York still. He has a new show coming to Broadway."

"Is everything okay with you two?"

"I'm not sure. I'm really not sure."

The room is in complete silence. Sam walks over and places his hand on Rachel shoulders. She looks over and smiles.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING GLEE: SONGS IN REAL LIFE. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.**


	5. Episode 4: Team Building

_**Episode 4: Team Building  
**_

 **Starring:**

Chord Overstreet

Ross Lynch

China Anne McClain

Jaden Smith

Kylie Jenner

Willa Holland

Devon Werkheiser

Cole Sprouse

Sabrina Carpenter

Jake Short

Malese Jow

 **Guest Staring:**

Lea Michele

Elizabeth Gillies

* * *

 **So here's what you missed on Glee: Songs In Real Life:**

 _Things are finally looking up for New Directions! A super star celebrity is walking the halls of McKinley and set her eyes on Chase. What does that mean for Autumn and Chase? And Rachel is back finding console in Sam! Riley is also having some body issue!? Hope she's okay!_

 **And that's what you missed on Glee!**

* * *

 ** _09.28.2023_**

 **INT. SAM'S APARTMENT**

Sam wakes up to the smell of breakfast being made in the kitchen. He walks down the hall following the aroma into the kitchen where he sees Rachel smiling cooking over the stove. He steps behind her without thinking he kisses her check.

"Please tell me you mad coffee too?" Sam said with whimper.

"I did. A fresh pot of coffee is sitting on the counter. I woke up earlier to do my mourning routine. And I thought how could I repay Sam for letting me stay for the last few days and breakfast came to mind," she said as she brought two plates to the table.

They both begin to eat. Sam was making noises as if he haven't had a hot meal in days.

"Best meal I had in weeks. I really appreciate this Rach."

"No! I really appreciate you letting me stay here and not asking questions about Jesse and I. It's been a hard process and I don't know where things stand between the two of us, but knowing I have a friend like you is very comforting."

They gazes into each other eyes. Sam reaches and holds her hand.

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Members of New Directions are slowly walking into the choir room and talking amongst themselves. Chase and Solaris are isolated from the others flirting and whispering to each other. Autumn walks in to see that Solaris is now in her seat. She quietly takes the empty chair next Candace.

"Hey? I thought you two were sure to be the first couple hanging out," whispered Noah.

"Relationships between members are inappropriate, but he and who ever else are free to do what they please," Autumn said.

Chase leans over Autumn shoulders.

"You got a minute?" he whispered.

They step out into the hallway away from everybody.

"I hope you don't mind Solaris joining. I talked to Mr. Evans and he said it was alright by him."

"Long as she can sing I don't have a problem with it," she said with a fake smile.

"You sure things won't be awkward between me and you?"

"Awkward? Why would things be awkward? We're just friends."

"Autumn don't give me that. We have a connect-

Solaris walks into the hall. She wraps arms around Chase's arm. She leans her head on him.

"What's going on? I thought you said it would be quick," she said trying to whisper but intentionally making sure Autumn could hear.

"We were done. Right Chase?" said Autumn.

"Yeah. I guess we were."

They all return inside the choir room. Shortly behind trails Sam and Rachel smiling and laughing not paying attention. They become embarrassed as the kids watch them be so relaxed.

"I'm glad to see all your faces. Lets give a New Directions welcome to Solaris," said Sam.

New Directions clapped as Solaris gave a bow and wave.

"This week in order to perform we have to be a better team. We have to be able to connect with every person in this room. One thing New Directions did well is making everyone fell welcome. So this week assignment I will be pairing you into couples. You will spend the week together learning about someone you might now have known outside the club."

Rachel stood to the board and begins to write the pairs:

Reese and June

Chase and Candace

Logan and Jeffrey

Noah and Autumn

Solaris and Riley

"These are the pairs. I hope you guys take this exercise and learn something about each other," Sam said as the bell rung.

* * *

 **INT. HALLWAYS**

Logan chases behind Jeffrey.

"For this assignment maybe you can come to my family Ranch and I can show you about the farm life."

"Sounds hip. I'm down. Catch you later man."

They went there separate ways.

* * *

 **INT. RILEY'S ROOM**

Riley walks out the bathroom with the toilet flushing. Solaris enter her room and pulls out her phone.

"You don't have any food in your refrigerator. No wonder why you're so skinny."

"Yea. Guess my mom didn't go shopping yet, so are you and Chase like a couple?"

"That's a good question. We look totally great together, but that Autumn person keeps grabbing his attention."

"Well they were on the break of going out right before you came."

"So he chose me over her. That's a good sign."

Solaris is still paying more attention to her phone. Riley wobbles over to her bed. She lies down and slowly starts to close her eyes. In her mind she begins to dream that she is in a dark theater with only one spotlight on her. "Flying High in the Friendly Sky" by Marvin Gaye plays.

 **Riley:**

Flying high in the friendly sky

Flying high without ever leavin' the ground, no

Rest of the folks are tired and weary

Oh Lord, and have laid their bodies down.

I go to the place where danger awaits me

and it's bound to forsake me.

So stupid minded.

I can't help it

oh ya, so stupid minded.

But I go crazy when I can't find it,

In the morning, I'll be alright, my friend.

But soon the night will bring the pains,

The pain, oh the pain

Flying high in the friendly sky

Without ever leaving the ground

And I ain't seen nothing but trouble baby

Nobody really understands, no no

And I go to the place where the good feelin' awaits me

Selfdestruction in my hand

Oh Lord, so stupid minded

Oh and I go crazy when I can't find it

Well I know I'm hooked my friend

To the boy who makes slaves out of men.

And oh beleive me

Flying high in a friendly sky

Oh baby, flyin' high

* * *

 ** _09.29.2023_**

 **INT. ALLEN'S RANCH**

Jeffrey pulls up to a little country town called Country Town Lima. Noah cp,es out with a cowboy outfit which surprises Jeffrey.

"What's all this?"

"This is Country Town Lima and tonight is our annual rodeo followed by some good ole square dancin'."

"I'm guessing this going to be a long day."

Noah leads Jeffrey into his house with two ladies in the kitchen.

"Ma and Memaw this is my friend Jeffrey. He's going to be helping us tonight."

"That's sweet. Thank you dear," said Mrs. Allen stirring a pot.

"No Problem," said Jeffrey with a force smile.

* * *

 **TOWN LIMA**

Townspeople are walking through the gates as the small area is filled with lights, children laughter, and the sounds of carnival rides going. Jeffrey is helping Logan welcome guest. Rachel and Sam proceed through the gates.

"My family and I use to stay here a years ago. My mom would always enjoy the Carnival while my Dad did bull riding," Sam said with a smile.

"You never talk about your family much. I can't begin to know how hard it must have been living hotel to hotel," Rachel stated with empathy "Let's just have fun tonight. We both could use it."

"You right," Sam said as he placed his arm over Rachel's shoulders.

Chase is walking through the carnival with Candace who is eating some popcorn.

"Thanks for bringing me here. I appreciate the gesture although you're only doing this to see Autumn."

"What are you talking about?"

"The entire glee club knows you and Autumn have a thing, but you wasn't man enough to say no to Solaris."

"I don't see how that is your concern! I was doing something nice by bringing you here. We all know you're just a flower-picking hippie with no friends. You would just be sitting at home," Chase aggressively mentioned.

"I don't know what anyone would see in you. You're nothing but an arrogant jerk who can't see when someone genuinely cares about them. You and Autumn are our captains if there's tension between you two then we won't make it pass Invitational, so get it together."

Candace walks away leaving Chase by himself puzzled. Autumn and Noah are walking away from one of the carnival rides laughing. They see Chase sitting on a bench by himself.

"Hey Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can get me something to drink?"

Noah nods his head and walks over to a concession stand. Autumn walks over to the bench and takes a seat next to Chase.

"I heard Logan has a surprise for us," Autumn said getting Chase attention.

"Oh really. That should be interesting."

"What's wrong Chase?"

"It's nothing. Just thinking about something. Do you believe certain people are meant to be?"

Autumn becomes flustered "I believe if two people care about each other and it shows then things will work on its own."

Noah returns with two drinks handing one to Autumn. She stands and waves goodbye to Chase.

* * *

 **EXT. AMPITHEATER**

People are beginning to fill the outside amphitheater. Logan walks out to the stage dress in his finest boots and hat.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming to Country Time Lima Annual Rodeo and Fair, but before tonight's festivities are over we got a little surprise. Logan turns around and points to Jeffrey who is dressed in cowboy gear. The band begins to play I'm From The Country by Tracy Bryd.

 **Logan:**

Way back up in the country, back in the hills

Down in the hollows where the folks are real

Livin with the crazzies and the old wildcats

Sawn off shotguns and coonskin caps

Thats where Im from and Im proud to say

Im from the country and I like it that way

 **Logan with Jeffrey:**

Everybody knows everybody, everybody calls you friend

You dont need an invitation, kick off your shoes come on in

Yeah, we know how to work and we know how to play

Were from the country and we like it that way

(People in the stands begin to dance along)

 **Logan and Jeffrey with (crowd):**

All day long we work in the fields

Then bring it on home to a home cooked meal

We love ya like Sunday, treat ya like Saturday night

And when the bed gets full we can sleep in the hay (hey)

Were from the country and we like it that way

Everybody knows everybody, everybody calls you friend

You dont need an invitation, kick off your shoes come on in

Yeah, we know how to work and we know how to play

Were from the country and we like it that way

 **Logan with Crowd:**

Everybody knows everybody, everybody calls you friend

You dont need an invitation, kick off your shoes come on in

Yeah, we know how to work and we know how to play

Were from the country

Were from the country

Were from the country and we like it that way

Everyone is dancing and applauding. Fireworks begin to go off. As they watched Chase reached and grabbed Autumns hand.

* * *

 ** _10.02.2023_**

 **INT. CAFETERIA**

Solaris and Chase are flirting at their own table when Jeffrey, Reese, Candace takes a seat with them. Autumn is following behind but begins to turn around after seeing the two together.

"Hey Aut! Come join us its enough room for all of us," Solaris said with a smile "Right babe?" she asked Chase.

"I mean if she don't want to seat with us she doesn't have to it's her choice," Chase replied.

Candace rolled her eyes and gestured Autumn to follow her. Everything About You by Ugly Kid Joe plays.

 **Chase:**

I hate the rain and sunny weather

And I hate beach and mountains too

(And) I don't like a thing about the city, no, no

And I, I, I, hate the countryside too!

 **Chase with Candace:**

And I, hate everything about you!

...Everything about you!

 **Candace:**

And I don't like a thing about your mother

And I, I hate your daddy's guts too

And I don't like a thing about your sister, no, no

'Cause I, I, I think sex is overrated too

(They transition into the Choir room performing in front of everyone)

 **Chase with Candace:**

And I get sick when I'm around, I can't stand to be around

I hate everything about you!

Everything about you, everything about you, everything about you!

 **Chase:**

Some say I've got a bad attitude

But that don't change the way I feel about you

And if you think this might be bringing me down

Look again 'cause I ain't wearing no frown!

They both face off to each other in the choir room.

* * *

 **INT. GIRLS BATHROOM**

The toilet flushes, Riley walks out of the stalls. She looks into the mirror then cuts on some water and washes her face. Another girl walks into the bathroom. She walks up to the mirror and checks out Riley.

"Can I help you with something?" Riley said drying her face.

"You look sick. You should probably eat a little more," she gives a flirtatious look "I'm Garth."

"I would prefer you to stay out of my business. What I do or don't do is none of your concern."

"Why are you being so defensive? I was just trying to cheer you up," Garth said.

"I don't need a stranger to cheer me up," Riley said as she grabs her purse and left.

* * *

 **INT. SOLARIS'S ROOM**

Solaris and Chase are kissing on her bed. She begins to take her shirt off but Chase stops her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just not in the mood tonight," Chase said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's Autumn isn't it? You still like her. I saw you holding her hand at the rodeo."

"Things are complicated between us that's all."

"I want this to work Chase, but you need to get her out of your head. She is a distraction as long as we are together the spotlight will be on you. I can make you famous."

She begins to massage his shoulders. She leans over and kisses him. She lays on the bed as he continues to kiss her.

* * *

 ** _10.04.2023_**

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

Noah walks into the auditorium to see Autumn sitting on the stage in deep thought. He hops onto the stage taking a seat next to her. He gently bumps into her and smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey Noah. What you doing here?"

"Well I was going to class when I saw one of my friends in here. It looked like she needed a friend."

"Thank you Noah. I could use a friend right now. I still haven't came up with a set list for Invitationals yet which are three weeks away."

"You got this Autumn. You just have to clear your mind and focus."

Noah hops off the stage; he extends his hand and helps Autumn off the stage.

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Autumn and Noah walks into the choir room and proceed to their seats. Sam walks to the center of the room.

"Jeffrey and Logan showed us the essence of what last week assignment was all about. Getting to know your partner will only make us a better team," Sam said enthusiastically

Sam phones rings. He steps outside to take the call.

"I know I have not been here but you guys do have a winning team. You have great voices and spirits and that is what makes New Directions so great," Rachel said.

Sam walks back in with a grim look on his face. Rachel begins to worry as the choir room grows with silence.

"Hey Sam. What's wrong?"

"It's um… It's Brittney," Sam voice begins to crack and his eyes waters "She um…"

Everyone is dying trying not to think the worst, but the room is filled with sorrow.

"Sam can you tell us something please," Rachel said walking closer.

"Brittney died," Sam said breaking into tears.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING GLEE: SONGS IN REAL LIFE. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.  
**


	6. Episode 5: Grief

_**Episode 5: Grief  
**_

 **Starring:**

Chord Overstreet

Ross Lynch

China Anne McClain

Jaden Smith

Kylie Jenner

Willa Holland

Devon Werkheiser

Cole Sprouse

Sabrina Carpenter

Jake Short

Malese Jow

 **Guest Staring:**

Lea Michele

Elizabeth Gillies

Naya Rivera Dorsey

Amber Riley

 **Guest Appearance:**

Nick Merico

* * *

 **So here's what you missed on Glee: Songs In Real Life:**

 _New Directions are getting ready for Invitationals! Chase likes Autumn and Autumn likes Chase, but Chase is dating Solaris so he can gain celebrity. Also everyone is beginning to grieve after hearing the news of someone death._

 **And that's what you missed on Glee!**

* * *

 ** _10.08.2023_**

 **INT. CHURCH**

The friends, family, and loved ones of Brittany are seated throughout the churched. There is not a dry eye in sight even for even the newest members are teary-eyed. Sam walks Santana up to her lover's casket.

Santana gently runs her hand on the casket trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. She turns around to look at all their friends and family supporting her in her time of need.

 **Santana:**

Live in my house. I'll be your shelter

Just pay me back with one thousand kisses

Be my lover, and I'll cover you

Open your door I'll be your tenant

Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet

But sweet kisses I've got to spare

I'll be there and I'll cover you

I think they meant it

When they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease, you are, my love, on life

All my life I've longed to discover

Something as true as this is yeah.

 **Santana with (Autumn and Mercedes):**

I've longed to discover

(Oooooo)

Something as true as this is, Yeah

(Oooooo)

(So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you)

If you're cold and you're lonely

(With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you)

You've got one nickel only

(With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you)

When you're worn out and tired

(With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you)

When your heart has expired

 **Santana** **with Autumn, Mercedes, New Directions, Alumni and Family** **:**

(Oh lover, I'll cover you,)

Oh Lover, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh lover, I'll cover you

(525600 minutes)

(525000 seasons of... Love)

I'll cover you, oh

Mercedes walks towards Santana and wraps her arms around her. She leads her back to the pew and takes a seat.

* * *

 **EXT. CHURCH**

After the services people are exiting the church and giving their condolences to Santana. Rachel notice how overwhelmed Santana is becoming and intervenes.

"Thank you! I don't think I could have handled one more are you okay, or I hope you feel better," Santana said trying to calm down "I'm sorry Rach, I forgot that you went through the same thing when Finn died."

"Yeah I did, but I had amazing friends and people who loved me to help me get through it. Santana it's going to hurt…hurt a lot and sometimes it become so overbearing you just want to end all the misery and pain but you can't because they wouldn't have wanted us too. Brittany would want you to be happy again."

"Thank you Rachel. I know you're going through a lot yourself."

"That's what friends are for," Rachel said as she hugged Santana.

* * *

 ** _10.08.2023_**

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

New Directions along with some Alumni are sitting in silence. Sam is in the center of the room trying to gather his thoughts before he speaks.

"I just want to thank everyone for showing up at the funereal. Although you guys didn't know Brittany it really helped knowing she has a place in you guys heart," Sam said looking at New Directions.

"Sam I hope you don't mind, but I put together a little number. I was hoping I can perform it," Rachel said walking up front.

"Yeah! Of Course," Sam said taking a seat.

She begins singing "Come Away With Me" by Norah Jones.

 **Rachel:**

Come away with me in the night

Come away with me

And I will write you a song

Come away with me on a bus

Come away where they can't tempt us

With their lies

I want to walk with you

On a cloudy day

In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high

So won't you try to come

Come away with me and we'll kiss

On a mountaintop

Come away with me

And I'll never stop loving you

(Everyone in the choir rooms begins to look at Sam and Rachel smiling and whispering. Rachel is unconsciously singing while looking into Sam's eyes.)

And I want to wake up with the rain

Falling on a tin roof

While I'm safe there in your arms

So all I ask is for you

To come away with me in the night

Come away with me

Everyone applauds as Rachel and Sam switch places.

"Thank you Rachel! That was great. This week I asked some of the alumni to stick around and help you guys out and prepare for the Invitational, which are only a few short weeks away. So use these guys who has been in your shoes ask them questions and get to know them."

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

Autumn is going through sheet music in the Auditorium. In walks a mysterious boy making his way towards the stage.

"Excuse me? I have the auditorium reserved right now," said Autumn.

"I know you do. I heard you're the captain of New Directions. I am Duly Noted's captain Zane Masters."

"It's nice to meet you, but I don't think we should be seen together. I mean you're the competition," Autumn said gather her sheet music.

"Let me take a look at what you working on," Zane said as he walks over to the piano.

He grabs a piece of sheet music and begins to play Roberta Gold's "You Gotta Want It."

 **Zane:**

Flame is the fire that fuels the dream

That powers the engine that turns the world

Passion is lightning that creates a spark

That lives in the heart of a boy and girl

Everyone tries in their own way

Everyone lives for a dream

The stars in the heavens can tell you

To believe is a powerful thing

(Autumn begins to sing "You Gotta Want It," by Jordan Sparks.)

 **Zane (with Autumn):**

You've gotta want it from the bottom of your heart

(You gotta want it, you gotta need it)

You've gotta give it everything you've got

(When it's time to lay it on the line)

You've gotta live it and never let it go

(You gotta feel it, you gotta need it)

Feel it so completely,

(When you dig down deep, so deep)

Body, mind and soul.

(You gotta want it, you gotta want it)

 **Autumn:**

This time, this game, tonight, we'll fight

Push hard, live strong

The game has just began

Now this is the time to attack and stand tall

Together for one and one for all

The fight of your life is before your eyes

There's no room for second, this is do or die

 **Zane (with Autumn):**

You've gotta want it from the bottom of your heart

(You gotta want it, you gotta need it)

You've gotta give it everything you've got

(When it's time to lay it on the line)

You've gotta live it and never let it go

(You gotta feel it, you gotta need it)

Feel it so completely,

(When you dig down deep, so deep)

Body, mind and soul.

(You gotta want it, you gotta want it)

He smiles at her and she begins to blush. She tries to hide it by grabbing the sheet music he took from her and leaving off stages. As she walks out the auditorium she looks over her shoulder and sees he is smiling at her from across the room.

* * *

 **INT. CAFERITERIA**

Riley takes a seat with Autumn and the others. Everyone is eating but she is just staring at her tray.

"Hey Riles are you okay?" Reese said with concern.

"Yeah… I am doing fine guys. Just been thinking about Santana and how she just lost the love of her life," Riley said changing the topic.

"Yea. You're right. I don't know what I would do if I ever loss someone I cared about," Jeffrey stated.

A few tables over Garth is observing Riley and notices she has not touched her food. Riley rises from the table and walks out the cafeteria followed by Garth.

* * *

 **INT. SAM'S LIVING ROOM**

Santana is sitting with Mercedes, Rachel and Sam.

"How are you holding up?" said Mercedes

"I'm getting through it. I've been hurting but that's all apart of the healing process," Santana replied.

Santana puts on a smile for her friends even though it did not last long. She begins to cry. Sam stands and walks behind his friend. He wraps his arms around Santana embracing her.

 **Santana:**

And I never thought I'd feel this way

And as far as I'm concerned

I'm glad I got the chance to say

That I do believe I love you

 **Santana (with Sam):**

And if I should ever go away

Well, then close your eyes and try to feel

The way we do today

(And then if you can remember)

 **Santana (with Sam):**

Keep smiling, keep shining

Knowing you can always count on me, (for sure)

(That's what friends are for)

For good times and bad times

I'll be on your side forever more

That's what friends are for

(Rachel moves onto the next couch sitting next to Santana. She holds her friends hand.)

 **Rachel:**

Well, you came and opened me

And now there's so much more I see

And so by the way I thank you

 **Sam:**

Whoa, and then for the times when we're apart

Well, then close your eyes and know

These words are coming from my heart

And then if you can remember, oh

 **Rachel:**

Keep smiling, keep shining

Knowing you can always count on me, for sure

That's what friends are for

In good times, in bad times

I'll be on your side forever more

Oh, that's what friends are for

(Mercedes joins the rest of her friends on the couch. She hugs Santana and take a hold on Santana other hand.)

 **Mercedes:**

Keep smiling, keep shining

Knowing you can always count on me, for sure

That's what friends are for

For good times and bad times

I'll be on your side forever more

That's what friends are for

 **Sam:**

Keep smilin', keep shining

Knowing you can always count on me, oh, for sure

Cause I tell you that's what friends are for

For good times and for bad times

 **All 4 Singers:**

I'll be on your side forever more

That's what friends are for (That's what friends are for)

With her friends by her side Santana begins to smile as they group hugged. She wipes the tears from her eyes and gives a soft laughter.

* * *

 ** _10.10.2023_**

 **EXT. QUAD**

Riley is walking down the steps of the quad. Garth appears to be waiting for her at the bottom of the stair. Riley ignores her and continues to walk. Garth follows behind her.

"I know what you're doing to yourself," Garth stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I barely know you! It would be greatly appreciated if you leave me alone," stated Riley with aggravation.

"You've been starving yourself. I'm guess when I saw you in the bathroom you had just got done making yourself vomit."

"How dare you make all these accusations about me," Riley said outraged "You know nothing about me, but I know all about you Miss. Garnette Minor. If I were you I would keep my nose out of other people business.

Riley stormed away from Garth.

* * *

 **INT. LIBRARY**

Chase enters the library. He steps up to the Liberian with a piece of paper. She points in the direction of some bookshelves. He begins walking through the aisle where he notices Autumn is sitting at one of the tables studying.

"Hey Autumn. What are you doing in here?" Chase said approaching her table.

"Well…we are at school and we have a test in our Geometry class."

"That's today. I forgot all about that. Solaris came over and we hung out," Chase said sitting down.

"I didn't know you and Solaris were getting serious," she replied with envy.

Zane approaches the table and kisses Autumn cheeks which surprises both Autumn and Chase. Chase adjusts himself growing jealous.

"And whose this," said Chase

"Um this is Zane. He's the captain of Duly Noted."

"I heard about your alumni member who passed. Why didn't you tell me earlier," said Zane whose watching Chase vindictively.

"Can we talking about this later. I really have to study."

Chase stands and gets closer to Zane. They give each other a firm look. Zane kisses Autumn's cheek once again smiling as he walks off.

"I don't want you talking to him. He's the enemy! How would that look?" Chase said.

"We both know this does not have anything to do with him being on Duly Noted," Autumn replied as she grabbed her books "You don't want me to see him because its not you."

Chase becomes agitated "This does not have anything to do with us! We are the captains of this team and we cannot be dating the enemies."

"You chose to be with Solaris. I can believe you're jealous right now. I cannot do this right now," Autumn said walking off.

* * *

 **EXT. CEMETERY**

Santana along with Rachel and Mercedes are walking through the cemetery until they reach a tombstone with Brittany S. Pierce engraved on it. Rachel and Mercedes both place a step back to let Santana have a little space.

"I can't believe you're really gone Britt. I'm going to miss your sweet lady kisses," Santana said laughing but crying "You was always by my side and now I'm all by myself. I know you wanted everyone to see you as a Diva that one year. I can still hear your voice as you told me the song you wanted to sing."

Santana begins to sing an acoustic version of Dancing on My Own by Robyn

 **Santana:**

Somebody said you got a new friend

Does she love you better than I can

It's a big black sky over my town

I know where you at, I bet she's around

Yeah I know it's stupid

But I just got to see it for myself

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, Ohhh

I'm right over here, why can't you see me, Ohhh

I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, Oooh

I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)

I'm just gonna dance all night

I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line

Stilettos and broken bottles

I'm spinning around in circles

(A montage of Santana and Brittany moments runs through Santana mind as she sings)

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, Ohhh

I'm right over here, why can't you see me, Ohhh

I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, Oooh

I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)

(Brittany's ghost appears as Santana begins to sing to her)

So far away, but still so near (The lights go on, the music dies)

But you don't see me, standing here

I just came to say goodbye

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, Ohhh

I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, Oooh

I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)

Oh, yeah

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her Ohhh

I'm right over here, why can't you see me Ohhh

I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home Oooh

I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)

(Brittany ghost blows a kiss and winks. A tear falls from Santana's face as she fades away.)

I keep dancing on my own.

Her friends rejoin her grabbing her hands.

* * *

 **INT. GIRLS BATHROOM**

Riley walks into the bathroom where Garth and Reese are waiting for her. She grows anxious as they stare.

"What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" Riley said to Reese.

"You're sick Riles. Garth came to me because my family runs a clinic. My parents can help you get over whatever you're going through," replied Reese with concern."

"I told you this before I am okay and you can stay out of my business. The both of you can just leave me alone," Riley said trying to leave the bathroom but Garth steps in her way.

"I don't know you that well but he does. That's why I went to him. If you don't want to help yourself let us help you," Garth said.

Riley breaks down to tears.

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

 **"** I Just want to thank everyone for helping me in my time of need. I really appreciate it. Thank you," Santana said smiling.

"I had meeting all you guys. I hope a get a invitation to the Invitational in a few weeks," Mercedes said

Mercedes and Santana waved goodbye and left out the choir room. Sam steps to the middle.

"Guys I am beyond proud of how far you've come. I'm really beginning to see a bond forming between you guys," Sam said.

Riley glances at Reese who notices and smiles. Chase and Autumn have an awkward glance at each other. Solaris gives Autumn a fake smile as she cuddle under Chase.

"I am confident you guys will when. So Autumn work on coming up with a set list so I can approve it and Chase figure out some cool choreography." Sam continued.

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

Zane and Duly Noted are standing on the stage as Go For Gold by Kyle Patrick plays.

 **Zane:**

Let's make some history tonight

The child inside is wild

Let's make this moment come to life

The time is on our side

Don't know what's up ahead

It's only high and low

Picture it in your head

Nothing's impossible

We're gonna make it now

We're gonna leave our mark

Let's take a shot in the dark

(They begin doing some choreography as they sing. New Directions hears them singing from the Choir room.)

 **Zane with Duly Noted:**

Ready set "go for gold"

Chasing every heartbeat

We can feel it starting

Ready set "go for gold"

Chase it 'til we own it

Living in the moment

Ready set "go for gold tonight" _[2x]_

(New Directions walks into the auditorium and begin to watch the performance. Zane makes eye contact with Autumn and smiles which catches Chase attention. Solaris also picks up on how Chase is growing jealous.)

 **Zane:**

Even if we fall and make mistakes

We live, we learn, we change

Gotta keep on going every day

And it will be worth the wait

Don't know what's up ahead

It's only high and low

Picture it in your head

Nothing's impossible

We're gonna make it now

We're gonna leave our mark

Let's take a shot in the dark

 **Zane with Duly Noted:**

Ready set "go for gold"

Chasing every heartbeat

We can feel it starting

Ready set "go for gold"

Chase it 'til we own it

Living in the moment

Ready set "go for gold tonight" _[2x]_

 **Duly Noted:**

Ooo Ooo Ooo (go for gold)

Ooo Ooo Ooo

Ooo Ooo Ooo

Ooo Ooo Ooo

 **Zane with Duly Noted:**

Ready set "go for gold"

Chasing every heartbeat

We can feel it starting

Ready set "go for gold"

Chase it 'til we own it

Living in the moment

Ready set "go for gold tonight" _[3x]_

New Directions look around at each other as they see that the competition with be fierce at Invitationals.

* * *

 **INT. SAM'S APARTMENT**

Sam walks into his apartment to see Rachel sitting on the couch with her suitcase right beside her. Rachel rises to her feet as he walks through the door with confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Sam although being back in Ohio has been fun my life is in New York. I miss Kurt and Blaine and little Barbara," Rachel takes Sam hands "You are doing a fine job with the glee club. I can't run from my problems or my marriage."

"Rach I want you to stay. I need you to stay."

"I'll be back in time to see New Directions win at Invitationals. Plus now that Brittany is gone Santana is going to need all her friends in New York."

Sam hugs Rachel as if they were never going to see each other. Rachel turns and rolls her little suitcase closer towards her.

"I hate to see you go, but I hope you figure things out."

"Thank you Sam."

They once again hug. As they disconnect they gaze into each other eyes. Sam begins to lean in for a kiss. Rachel becomes hesitating but their lips connect. After a few seconds Rachel steps back and walks away rolling her suitcase along with her.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING GLEE: SONGS IN REAL LIFE. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.  
**


	7. Episode 6: Preparation

_**Episode 6: Preparation  
**_

 **Starring:**

Chord Overstreet

Ross Lynch

China Anne McClain

Jaden Smith

Kylie Jenner

Willa Holland

Devon Werkheiser

Cole Sprouse

Sabrina Carpenter

Jake Short

Malese Jow

 **Guest Staring:**

Lea Michele

Elizabeth Gillies

Naya Rivera Dorsey

 **Guest Appearance:**

KeKe Palmer

Chris Colfer

Darren Criss

* * *

 **So here's what you missed on Glee: Songs In Real Life:**

 _The Invitationals are approaching fast for New Directions! Rachel and Sam kissed although Rachel is technically still married to Jesse. Sparks are flying between Reese and Riley because he saved her from herself._

 **And that's what you missed on Glee!**

* * *

 ** _10.13.2023_**

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

New Directions are in the auditorium trying to practice their routine for the Invitational. Chase is trying to teach them the moves for the dances as Autumn and Sam trying to modify their set list.

New Directions break off into pairs but Reese bumps into Riley and they both begin to laugh causing frustration for Chase.

"Listen! If we can't land these transitions and steps we might as will kiss Sectionals goodbye," Chase stated angrily.

"How about we talk a five minute break?" Candace replied trying to calm everyone down.

Chase waves his hand giving them the okay to take a break. Solaris walks over to him but he brush passes her and joins Sam and Autumn. Solaris looks over to see Chase more relaxed laughing with Autumn.

"I think we should do something more old school," Sam said searching through some sheet music "Like this. It would get the judges attention and make us stand out."

Autumn grabs the sheet from Sam and scans through it. Then passes it along to Chase.

"We do not have someone who can pull a song like that off," Autumn replied.

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM BALCONY**

Meanwhile Riley and Reese walk up to the seats on the balcony. They take a seat and watch the action of their friends arguing and trying to practice.

"How are you?" Reese said with a soften voice "Are you eating properly?"

Riley looks at Reese with teary eyes "I am. I know that I'm sick. Every time I taste food it makes me nauseous. I don't know why I do. Sometimes I just believe I do it because I want people to think I'm perfect and healthy when in reality I'm not. I hate my life Reese."

"Riley look at me," he said grabbing her arms "You're perfect. You're confident, smart, beautiful, and resourceful. I do not know anyone who could be more perfect."

He makes her smile then wipes the tears from her eyes. He cups her face and begins to kiss her until Jeffrey interrupts them.

"Hey. My bad. We are about to get started. Chase wanted me to find you, Jeffrey said awkwardly."

Reese accents from his seat and holds his hand out for Riley. They leave the balcony hand and hand.

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

With everyone returned Sam claps his hand to get everyone attention.

"Guys Invitationals are next week. Only two out of the three glee clubs here can move on to Sectionals. We have tough competition facing of against the Troubletones and Duly Noted."

Autumn takes over "With that being said we need our best singers out on stage. Chase will have a solo, June and Noah will do a duet and then we will all come together for a group number."

"We need to have this chorography down. So lets get back to rehearsals," Chase demanded.

Everyone was beginning to disperse to resume the practice until Candace interjected.

"I don't know if you guys noticed but we are still a few members short."

"I think I might now someone who can fill in," Riley said.

* * *

 **INT. TRACK FIELD**

Garth is running laps around the track field when she notices Riley standing there waiting for her. She begins to run towards her.

"I need your help," Riley said.

"My help. I thought your new boyfriend was helping you with your problem," Garth said wiping her sweat and drinking water from her bottle.

"It's not about that Garth. We need an extra member for glee so we can compete."

"You only need twelve members for Sectionals not an Invitational. You still can compete just as long as you have the require number of members by Sectionals."

"Please," Riley said pleadingly "It would be fun having you on the team."

"Fine! What do I have to do?" Garth replied.

Reach For Me from Smash begins to play. Garth watches as Riley leaves smiling.

 **Garth:**

I could fall in love with you

I could fall in love

In my dreams your dreams come true

Say you'll dream of us

Tonight when the bright stars are burning high over Manhattan

All washed out in neon

And hidden from view

But when the power goes out and you look up from Brooklyn

Will you reach for me

Reaching out for you

Oh, will you reach for me

Reaching out for you

Reaching out for you

(The scene transitions to Garth to performing in front of New Directions.)

I can tell you're unprepared

For what will happen next

Nothing now could change my mind

Or make me want you less

Do you want this tonight when the bright stars are burning high over Manhattan

All washed out in neon

And hidden from view

But when the power goes out and you look up from Brooklyn

Will you reach for me

Reaching out for you

Oh, will you reach for me

Reaching out for you

(Garth gazes at Riley while performing)

Would you reach for me

I could wait for you

Would you reach for me

Bright stars are burning high over Manhattan

All washed out in neon

And hidden from view

But when the power goes out and you look up from Brooklyn

Will you reach for me

Reaching out for you

Oh, will you reach for me

Reaching out for you

Will you reach for me

Reaching out for you

Reaching out for you

I'm reaching out for you

I'm reaching out for you

Everyone begins to applaud as Garth finishes her performance.

"Thank you Garth. That was an amazing performance. We would love to have you join us," Sam said.

* * *

 ** _10.16.2023_**

 **INT. KURT AND BLANE'S APARTMENT**

Kurt walks out a room with a baby girl. He joins his husband and best friend Rachel.

"Look who just woke up from her nap," Kurt said in a baby voice.

"Hey! Look at mommy little girl. Hey little Barbara," Rachel said playing with Barbara's tiny hands "I'm glad you guys let me be her mother and allowing me to visit."

"Of course. We wouldn't have it any other way," Blaine said.

"We know how your adoption affected you and we didn't want little Barbara to go through not having her mother around," Kurt said.

Rachel sits Baby Barbara into her playpen afterward she rejoins her friends.

"So how was Lima? Seeing Sam? New Directions?" Kurt asked inquisitively.

"Well Ohio is the same, but it's nothing without you being there with me. New Directions are getting better. They have their Invitational next week," Rachel answered.

"You avoided talking about Sam," Blaine said.

"Umm…we kissed."

Blaine and Kurt are both shocked at Rachel's confession.

"What about Jesse?" Kurt asked.

"Things are just complicated between us. I came back because I wanted to fix our marriage. I love Jesse you guys."

* * *

 **INT. CAFERITERIA**

Chase takes a seat with Autumn who is by herself.

"Hey where is your new boyfriend?" Chase asked.

"Well hey to you too and he's not my boyfriend. Zane is my friend just like you're my friend or another person I socialize with.

"Yea. You're right. How's the set list going?"

"It's going. I think I found our group number it's just the duet I can't figure out."

Solaris appears in front of Chase and give him a look that suggests he should come with her.

"If anyone can figure it out it's you, but Solaris wants to have lunch together," Chase said gathering his things "So I should go meet up with her.

Autumn quietly nods in agreement. Chase walks over to Solaris leaving Autumn to sit alone.

"I wish you would stop acting jealous," Chase stated with frustration.

"I wouldn't have to if I'm not seeing you with her every two seconds. You suppose to be my boyfriend."

Chase leans over to kiss Solaris. Autumn just so happens to turn and see the two kissing each other becoming upset.

* * *

 **INT. ST JAMES' LIVING ROOM**

Rachel enters her loft hallways. She reaches her door then goes into her purse to find her keys. She opens the door to see Jesse has finally returned home. She enters the loft surprised. She places her purse onto the counter.

"Jesse? You finally came home," said Rachel.

"Yeah I did. I just came to get a few clothes. We are having Tech soon so I need to be ready," Jesse replied.

Rachel begins to move closer to her husband but he is being very distant towards her.

"Listen Jesse I love you and I want our marriage to work. You mean so much to me and I would hate to lose everything that we've worked for and built."

"Then why are you going back and forth to Lima? Why are you with Sam? Rachel I love you too, but I can't live doubting my wife faithfulness. "

"I know, but Sam and I are strictly friends. I'm only there to support New Directions. I promise it's just me and you until death do us part."

Jesse grabs his wife and passionately kisses her. Rachel open her eyes realizing that the love she has for Jesse is not the same.

"Even if you think you're not in love with Sam," Jesse says as he steps away from her "I know that you do not love me the same, but it's okay Rach. I've had the best eight years with you."

James Morrison and Nelly Furtado's Broken Strings begin to play.

 **Jesse:**

Let me hold you

For the last time

It's the last chance to feel again

But you broke me

Now I can't feel anything

When I love you,

It's so untrue

I can't even convince myself

When I'm speaking,

It's the voice of someone else

Oh it tears me up

I try to hold on, but it hurts too much

I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay

You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts

And lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before

 **Rachel:**

Oh what are we doing

We are turning into dust

Playing house in the ruins of us

 **Jesse with Rachel:**

Running back through the fire

When there's nothing left to save

It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late

Oh it tears me up

I try to hold on, but it hurts too much

I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay

You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell something that ain't real

Well the truth hurts,

And lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before

 **Jesse with Rachel (Rachel):**

But we're running through the fire

When there's nothing left to save

It's like chasing the very last train

When we both know it's too late (too late)

You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel

I cant tell you something that ain't real

Well truth hurts,

And lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before

Let me hold you for the last time

It's the last chance to feel again

"I love you Jesse," Rachel says as she watches Jesse leave.

* * *

 ** _10.18.2023_**

 **EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD**

Riley is sitting in the bleachers unknowingly watching Garth as she runs laps with the track team. Reese walks up and kisses her, which snaps her back into reality.

"Hey did I scare you?" Reese asked.

"No I was just watching the umm…" stated Riley scanning the field "The Cheerios! I was thinking that being on the squad would help me with my rehabilitation.

"I think that would be great. It'll keep your mind off everything and it'll keep you busy in case we loose the Invitational."

"We are not loosing. We've been working hard and we've come so far from when we first started."

Garth made her way to Reese and Riley. Riley becomes flustered.

"Just the two people I wanted to see. My girlfriend and I are going out tonight and I was wondering if we could make it a double date.

"I don't have a problem with that. What about you Riles?" asked Reese.

"Sure! I'm free, but I should go," Riley said kissing Reese then spiriting off.

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Sam is standing at the piano reading papers and looking over the rules becoming frustrated. Autumn walks in with sheet music in her hand. She approaches Sam handing over the music.

"Are you sure about this new line up Autumn? It's kind of risky," Sam said with concern.

"I have faith in us. You said we should show the judges who we are and these songs represents us," Autumn said.

"When we use to compete we always believed we were the outcast which gave us the drive to keep going to win. Through all the love triangles and the ever-changing relationships we pushed through. We didn't let the personal drama affect our game."

"Mr. Evans what if we don't win. What will happen to us?"

"We don't stop. No matter what people tried to do, no matter if we lost, no matter how much we grew and changed New Directions was never defeated. We overcome every obstacles and as the captain Autumn you must keep that fighting spirit," Sam said.

"Thank you Mr. Evan's," said Autumn.

Autumn turns around to see the other students walking in. She sees that Chase and Solaris are coming in hand and hand.

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

Autumn walks into the auditorium to see it completely dark. The stage spotlights turn on and a woman is standing on stage.

 **Spring:**

You've got me feeling emotions

Deeper than I've ever dreamed of

You've got me feeling emotions

Higher than the heavens above

I feel good

I feel nice

I've never felt so

Satisfied

I'm in love

I'm alive

Intoxicated

Flying high

It feels like a dream

When you touch me tenderly

I don't know if it's real

But I like the way I feel

Inside

You've got me feeling emotions

Deeper than I've ever dreamed of

You've got me feeling emotions

Higher than the heavens above

In the morning

When I rise

You are the first thing

On my mind

And in the middle

Of the night

I feel your heartbeat

Next to mine

If feels like a dream

When you love me tenderly

I don't know if you're for real

But I like the way I feel

Inside

You've got me feeling emotions

Deeper than I've ever dreamed of

You've got me feeling emotions

Higher than the heavens above

You know the way to make me lose control

When you're looking into my eyes

You make me feel so

High

You've got me feeling emotions

Deeper than I've ever dreamed of

You've got me feeling emotions

Higher than the heavens above

She walks off the stage applauding herself as Autumn stands there in disbelief. Autumn face drops as if her entire world just crashed down.

"What you doing back her Spring?" Autumn said.

"What do you mean little sister? I'm here to see my sister shine, but to also see her fail because the Toubletones will be moving on to Sectionals," Spring said maliciously.

"You're supposed to be in New York on Broadway."

"I was the captain of the Toubletones until I graduated. Did you really think I would miss any competitions just because I graduated," Spring asked.

Spring smiles knowing that her sister is upset. Autumn rushes off as Chase walks in. He sees Spring standing there with a smile on her face and leaves to catch up with Autumn

* * *

 **EXT. AUDITORIUM HALLWAY**

Chase finally catches up to her. She tries to wipe the tears before he sees her.

"Hey? Who was that?" Chase asked with concern.

"That's my awful sister Spring. She always wants to rub her success in my face. She was apart of the Toubletones before she graduated.

"Listen don't let that or her bother you. We are going to make it to Sectionals and once you graduate you can move to New York or California or anywhere because you are the most talented person I know.

He brings her into his arms. He kisses her forehand. They begin to walk down the hallways with his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

 **INT. ST JAMES' LOFT**

Kurt, Blaine, and Santana rush into Rachel's loft to see her hysterically crying on the couch. Kurt and Santana sit next to her to console her.

"Where is that bastard? I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and we don't play that over there," Santana said full of raged.

"Rachel I can't believe that Jesse left you after eight years together," Blaine said.

"Guys thank you so much, but I'm fine," Rachel said wiping the tears from her eyes "Jesse and I might have been together for eight years but we were only married for four of those eight years."

"I used your phone to track him I can be there in five minutes," Santana said holding Rachel's phone.

Rachel gave Santana a hug as a way of saying thank you knowing Santana have not gotten over the pain from the lost of Brittany.

"Did he say the reason for the break up?" Kurt asked.

"He thinks I have romantic feelings for Sam."

"Well you and Trouty Mouth never really had an official relationship." Santana said "After our wedding you started back dating Jesse."

Rachel ponders on what Santana said.

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

New Directions begins harmonizing as Landon Austin's Ready For Anything is playing.

 **Chase (and** **Autumn):**

We look out and see the world

It takes everything we have to face it

Without a sound we'll take a step

Inside our hearts are racing

(If it takes forever)

(We'll get there together)

 **Logan with Candace:**

I'm winding along this road

Not knowing where you will go

No matter what life brings

If it's you and me

We're ready for anything

Watch you

The clouds go by

Our turn

We'll learn to fly

No matter what life brings

If it's you and me

We're ready for anything

 **New Directions:**

We're ready for anything

We're ready for anything

We're ready for anything

 **Noah (and June):**

So as we ride into the sun

Sometimes we know we're gonna fall down

Hold my hand and we'll get up

I know we're gonna make it somehow

 **(** If it takes forever)

(We'll get there together)

 **Jeffrey with Reese:**

I'm winding along this road

Not knowing where you will go

No matter what life brings

If it's you and me

We're ready for anything

Watch you

The clouds go by

Our turn

We'll learn to fly

No matter what life brings

If it's you and me

We're ready for anything

 **New Directions:**

We're ready for anything

We're ready for anything

We're ready for anything

Come on come on we can be

Come on come on I don't care

I'd go with you anywhere

We're ready for anything

We're ready for anything

We're ready for anything

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING GLEE: SONGS IN REAL LIFE. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.  
**


	8. Episode 7: Invitationals

_**Episode 7: Invitationals  
**_

 **Starring:**

Chord Overstreet

Ross Lynch

China Anne McClain

Jaden Smith

Kylie Jenner

Willa Holland

Devon Werkheiser

Cole Sprouse

Sabrina Carpenter

Jake Short

Malese Jow

 **Guest Staring:**

Lea Michele

Elizabeth Gillies

Naya Rivera Dorsey

Amber Riley

 **Guest Appearance:**

KeKe Palmer

Chris Colfer

Nick Merico

Jane Lynch

Matthew Morrison

Rita Ora

* * *

 **So here's what you missed on Glee: Songs In Real Life:**

 _Invitationals have finally arrived and Autumn came up with a set list that would really show who New Directions are. Rachel and Jesse are splitting up, YIKES! A new couple is forming inside the choir room but not just there but with the competition._

 **And that's what you missed on Glee!**

* * *

 ** _10.23.2023_**

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

The Toubletones are rehearsing their routine for Invitationals in the auditorium. Spring is standing watch, giving critics throughout the practice. Autumn along with Noah, Candace, June and Jeffrey walk into the auditorium to see the finish of their performance.

"Wow! They might give us some competition," said a stunned Jeffrey.

"We can't be afraid! We have this in a bag," said Candace trying to encourage her friends.

Spring notices her visitors and begins to walk towards them.

"I see you came to watch my fabulous girls sweep the floor with your pathetic so-called glee club," Spring said smiling "Although I'm not a Troubletone, I am a two time national champion. I had to make sure we keep up our reputation."

"Invitationals are not even a real competition. It is only happening because we have three glee clubs and not all of us can go to Sectionals," said June vocally.

Another girl who seems to be the new captain of the all girls group approaches the others.

"Hey! I'm Seattle Hemmings and I'm the one who will take you out, but don't worry we will only hurt your pride just a lot," she stated as she smiled.

The member of New Directions left in silence not trying to cause any confrontation.

* * *

 **EXT. ST JAMES' LOFT**

Rachel and Santana along with Kurt walk out of Rachels' loft. They each have a travel bag with them.

"Are you sure Blaine doesn't mind watching baby Barbara while we are back in Lima?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"He loves spending time with her, but we have to hurry before we miss our flight," Kurt replied.

"Rachel remember why we are going here", Santana said firmly "No Sam! We are supporting New Directions.

"I know! With everything that happened with Jesse I just need some time to figure things out. I just want to see if Jesse and I can fix things with marriage counseling. "

Santana extends her hand to call a cab. The three of them enters the cab.

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Autumn is siting at the piano daydreaming while playing. Zane enters as he hears the music in the halls. He approaches the piano and takes a seat beside her.

"Hey Beautiful," he said flirtatiously but receives no respond "What's wrong? You can talk to me if you want."

"My sister," Autumn says as she stops playing "My evil sister is here. I have so much pressure being a captain and Invitational are in two days. I want to win…I really do, but," tears begins to fall from her eyes.

Zane can feel how upset she is. He embraces her as she laid her head on his shoulders. He sits firm and places his hands on the different keys, as he gets ready to play the piano. He begins to play Win by Brian McKnight.

 **Zane:**

Dark is the night

I can weather the storm

Never say die

I've been down this road before

I'll never quit

I'll never lay down, mm

See I promised myself that I'd never let me down

I'll never give up

Never give in

Never let a ray of doubt slip in

And if I fall

I'll never fail

I'll just get up and try again

 **Zane (and Autumn):**

Never lose hope

Never lose faith

(There's much too much at stake)

Upon myself I must depend

I'm not looking for place or show

(I'm gonna win)

(Autumn raise her head from Zane's shoulder.)

 **Autumn:**

No stopping now

There's still a ways to go, oh

Someway, somehow

Whatever it takes, I know

I'll never quit, no no

I'll never go down, mm, mm

I'll make sure they remember my name

A hundred years from now

 **Zane and Autumn:**

I'll never give up

Never give in

Never let a ray of doubt slip in

And if I fall

I'll never fail

I'll just get up and try again

When it's all said and done

My once in a lifetime will be back again

Now is the time

To take a stand

Here is my chance

That's why I'll...

 **Zane:**

When it's all said and done

My once in a lifetime will be back again

Now is the time

To take a stand

Here is my chance

That's why I'll...

 **Zane and Autumn:**

I'll never give up

Never give in

Never let a ray of doubt slip in

And if I fall

I'll never fail

I'll just get up and try again

Mmm, I'm gonna win

They look into each other's eyes and share a kiss. In the background, Chase watches from the door. He leaves before he is notice by the two. Autumn and Zane both smile.

"I guess I should go before the rest of your friends come," he said as he stands up.

"Yeah…I guess so," Autumn said smiling.

Zane leans in for another kiss before he dashes off.

* * *

 **10.25.2023**

 **EXT. WILLIAM MCKINELY HIGH**

The three glee clubs are outside the school loading the buses. Zane smiles at Autumn who begins to blush before entering the bus. Solaris takes Chase's hand and leads him onto the bus.

"Hey Autumn the bus is ready to leave," Sam said before heading onto the bus.

"Downtown Lima here we come!" Autumn said to herself.

* * *

 **INT. DOWNTOWN LIMA HALL**

Hundreds of people are entering the theater. Kurt and Santana are navigating through the crowd to find a few seats. Rachel enters and sees Sam at the registration table.

"I told you I'll be back to support the Glee Club," Rachel said.

Sam turns around and gives Rachel a warm embrace. She becomes hesitant and steps away from Sam.

"What's wrong Rach?" Sam asked.

"Santana and Kurt are waiting for me inside. I should go find them," Rachel said walking away.

The lights go deem.

And now, our panel of judges. She's an international politician, the former Vice President of America, the President Sue Sylvester! She's the irresistible, sensational, and magnificent Rita Ora ! He's a two-time local Emmy winner and broadcasting icon, WOHN news anchor Rod Remington! And now, our first performance of the evening, from William McKinley High in scenic Lima, Ohio, The Troubletones!

"Can't Stop Dancin'" by Becky G begins to play

(Seattle leads the Troubletones out on stage and they take their places. She leads by stepping forwards.)

 **Seattle:**

The lights are shining like the sun out tonight

Just keep your body moving how I like

Oh, yeah the music feels like paradise

Can't get any better, no

I wanna stay right in this moment for life

Baby, treat me wrong, treat me right

(They begin to do cute but fierce dance choreography.)

 **Troubletones (and** **Seattle):**

Ay ay ay, aye

(Just can't stop dancing)

Ay ay ay, aye

(Don't wanna chance it)

So don't let go, let go of me

Don't let go, let go of me

Ay ay ay, aye

I just can't stop dancing

 **Troubletone #1:**

Again now

Spin around now

Down now,

To the floor now

 **Seattle:**

Your mind is going places I can feel

That further let's me know this is real

And I won't stop you no I like it there

You can even go further, babe

'Cause nothing's forbidden

Don't be scared, no worries

Once I'm there, all is forgiven

So be prepared

To come and push up on my...

 **Troubletones (and** **Seattle):**

Ay ay ay, aye

(Just can't stop dancing)

Ay ay ay, aye

(Don't wanna chance it)

So don't let go, let go of me

Don't let go, let go of me

Ay ay ay, aye

I just can't stop dancing

 **Troubletone #1:**

Again now

Spin around now

Down now,

To the floor now

 **Seattle:**

Believe it, I feel it

It's in the air

Although you can't see it you know it's there

My heart keeps on racing, in overdrive

Once the music hits my body I feel so alive

And it's alright

It's got me like...

 **Troubletones (and** **Seattle):**

Ay ay ay, aye

(Just can't stop dancing)

Ay ay ay, aye

(Don't wanna chance it)

So don't let go, let go of me

Don't let go, let go of me

Ay ay ay, aye

I just can't stop dancing

Ay ay ay, aye

(Just can't stop dancing)

Ay ay ay, aye

(I Don't wanna chance it)

So don't let go, let go of me

Don't let go, let go of me

Ay ay ay, aye

I just can't stop dancing

The audience begins to applaud loudly.

* * *

 **INT. NEW DIRECTIONS DRESSING ROOM**

The New Directions are getting prepared for their performance. Everyone is trying to get in the zone. The girls are wearing the red blazer with white trim and the McKinley logo, a plaid tie and hair accessories, white blouse, gray skirt, white socks and black shoes. While the boys are wearing the same but with white shirt, gray pants and black shoes.

"I should have told you guys this a few days ago, but I changed our set list." Autumn said hastily passing out new sheet music "I know we have a short amount of time but I believe we can do this.

"We are about to go on in minutes," Solaris said rudely.

"I'm the last one to agree with her, but she's right Aut," said Riley.

Enters a familiar face that causes Sam to smile from ear to ear. Mr. Schue walks into the dressing room followed by Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Mercedes.

" ! What are you doing here?" asked Sam with a grin.

"I wouldn't miss seeing a New Direction performance for anything," Mr. Schue replied.

"None of us would," said Mercedes with some friendly sass.

Sam eyes beings to tear up. He looks around the room to see his old friends and his new students.

"Listen guys! One thing I learned over the last few weeks is you have to expect the unexpected. I believe in your talent and I believe in each in every one of you. We started of rocky, but we are here now. WE ARE NEW DIRECTIONS. Hands in everyone.

Sam extends his hands and everyone follows new and old.

* * *

 **INT. LIMA HALL STAGE**

"Ladies and Gentleman, our second competitors, winner of the Central Ohio Sectional, McKinley High's New Directions!" said the announcer.

Riley walks out on the stage. The spotlight hits her.

 **Riley:**

A dangerous plan, just this time

A stranger's hand clutched in mine

I'll take this chance, so call me blind

I've been waiting all my life

Please don't scar this young heart

Just take my hand

(New Directions enters the stage. They begin to do some rhythmic choreography.)

 **Riley with New Directions:**

I was made for loving you

Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through

Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do

All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you

(Reese steps from the group and moves center stage aside Riley)

 **Reese:**

Hold me close through the night

Don't let me go, we'll be alright

Touch my soul and hold it tight

I've been waiting all my life

I won't scar your young heart

Just take my hand

(Riley and Reese begin to do some partner choreography while New Directions pair up and shadows them in the background.)

 **Riley and Reese:**

Cause I was made for loving you

Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through

Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do

All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you

(Reese moves closer to Riley. You can sense the chemistry between the two. Reese smiles and grabs her hands as if they were the only two)

Please don't go, I've been waiting so long

Oh, you don't even know me at all

But I was made for loving you

 **Riley and Reese:**

I was made for loving you

Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through

Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do

All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you

New Directions pause and bows their heads. The curtain descends as Chase walks forward center stage as Invisible by Hunter Hayes plays.

 **Chase:**

Crowded hallways are the loneliest places

For outcasts and rebels

Or anyone who just dares to be different

And you've been trying for so long

To find out where your place is

But in their narrow minds

There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different

Oh, but listen for a minute

Trust the one

Who's been where you are wishing all it was

Was sticks and stones

Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone

And you're not invisible

Hear me out,

There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now

Someday you'll look back on all these days

And all this pain is gonna be invisible

Oh, invisible

So your confidence is quiet

To them quiet looks like weakness

But you don't have to fight it

'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war

Every heart has a rhythm

Let yours beat out so loudly

That everyone can hear it

Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore

Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different

Dare to be something more

Trust the one

Who's been where you are wishing all it was

Was sticks and stones

Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone

And you're not invisible

Hear me out,

There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now

And someday you'll look back on all these days

And all this pain is gonna be invisible

These labels that they give you

just 'cause they don't understand

If you look past this moment

You'll see you've got a friend

Waving a flag for who you are

And all you're gonna do

Yeah, so here's to you

And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible

Yeah, and you're not invisible

Hear me out,

There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now

And someday you'll look back on all these days

And all this pain is gonna be invisible

It'll be invisible

The crowd is giving a standing ovation. Chase is still on stage until New Directions running offstage into the crowd clapping as the sing Verge by Owl City.

 **Noah (and Logan):**

I ain't too sure what I believe in

But I believe in what I see

and when I close my eyes

I see my whole life ahead of me

These are our hours (These are our hours)

This is our time (This is our time)

This is our time

These are our hours (These are our hours)

Out on the verge (Out on the verge)

Out on the verge of the rest of our lives (The rest of our lives)

(They return to the change and begin doing energetic choreography full of jumping and turning.

 **New Directions:**

Out on the verge of the rest of our lives tonight

Top of the world and we're dressed to the nines tonight

Edge of the earth and we're touching the sky tonight

Out on the verge of the rest of our lives

 **June (and Jeffrey):**

These are our hours (These are our hours)

This is our time (This is our time)

These are our hours (These are our hours)

Out on the verge

Out on the verge

Out on the verge of the rest of our lives

 **New Directions:**

Out on the verge of the rest of our lives tonight

Top of the world and we're dressed to the nines tonight

Edge of the earth and we're touching the sky tonight

Out on the verge of the rest of our lives

(For the rest of our lives)

 **Autumn and Chase:**

From now on

There's no looking back

Full steam ahead

On this one way track

From this day forward

I will make promise

To be true to myself

And always be honest

For the rest of my life

I will do what's right

I will do what's right

When I step out on the

(Autumn is belting high notes)

 **New Directions:**

Out on the verge of the rest of our lives tonight

Top of the world and we're dressed to the nines tonight

Edge of the earth and we're touching the sky tonight

Out on the verge of the rest of our lives (The rest of our lives)

The rest of our lives

Edge of the earth and we're touching the sky tonight

Out on the verge of the rest of our lives

Sam jumps out his sit cheerfully applauding. New Direction is on the stage full of energy and pride knowing that they just had an amazing performance. Spring and Autumn makes eye contact and Autumn can see that her sister is jealous.

* * *

 **INT. NEW DIRECTIONS DRESSING ROOM**

The kids return to the dressing room rowdy and full of energy. Zane appears at the door and begins clapping.

"That was a great performance. I didn't believe you guys had that in you which will make the victory all the better," Zane says before leaving.

Reese pulls Riley away from the others into a hallway that was more private. Riley is confused but it's a pleasant confusion.

"What are you doing?" Riley said giggling.

"When we were on that stage," Reese said grabbing Riley hands "I felt like you were the only person in the world. I know we haven't really defined our relationship, but I want too. I want to be the person you can lean on, the person to make you happy. I want to make you smile again and feel special like you are.

A tear falls from Riley eyes as she passionately kisses Reese.

* * *

 **INT. LIMA HALL STAGE**

Duly Noted appears on stage. Zane steps out and begins to perform Wordplay by Jason Mraz

 **Zane:**

I've been all around the world

I've been a new sensation

But it doesn't really matter

In this generation

The sophomore slump is an uphill battle

And someone said that ain't my scene

'Cause they need a new song

Like a new religion

Music for the television

I can't do the long division

Someone do the math

For the record label puts me on the shelf up in the freezer

Got to find another way to live the life of leisure

So I drop my top

Mix and I mingle

Is everybody ready for the single and it goes...

 **Zane with Duly Noted:**

Ha La La La La

Now listen closer to the verse I lay

(Ha La La La La)

It's all about the wordplay

(Ha La La La Love)

The wonderful thing it does

Because, because

I am the wizard of ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's

Yeah the Mister A to Z

They say I'm all about the wordplay

When it's time to get ill I got your remedy

For those who don't remember me

Well let me introduce you to my style

I try to keep a jumble

And the lyrics never mumble

When the music's makin' people tongue-tied

You want a new song

Like a new religion

Music for the television

I can't do the long division

Someone do the math

For the people write me off like I'm a one-hit wonder

Gotta find another way to keep from goin' under

Pull out the stops

Got your attention

I guess it's time again for me to mention

The wordplay

 **Zane with Duly Noted:**

Ha La La La La

Now listen closer to the verse I lay

(Ha La La La La)

It's all about the wordplay

(Ha La La La Love)

The wonderful thing it does

Because, because

I am the wizard of ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's

Yeah the Mister A to Z

They say I'm all about the wordplay

 **Zane:**

I built a bridge across the stream my consciousness

It always seems to be a flowin'

But I don't know which way my brain is goin'

Oh the ryhmin' and the timin'

Keeps the melodies inside me

And they're comin'

Till I'm running out of air

Are you prepared to take a dive into the deep end of my head

Are you listening to a single word I've said

 **Zane with Duly Noted:**

Ha La La La La

Listen closer to the words I say

Ha La La La La

I'm stickin' to the wordplay

Ha La La La Love

The wonderful thing it does

Because, because

I am the wizard of ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's

Yeah the Mister A to Z

They say I'm all about the wordplay

Ha La La La La

I'm all about the wordplay

Ha La La La La

Stickin' with the wordplay

Ha La La La Love

I love the wonderful thing it does

Because, because

The ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's fall back in love

For the Mister A to Z they say

Is all about the wordplay

The three show choirs return to the stage. Everyone has the fingers crossed as Sue is bringing the results on stage.

"I can't believe after three years I am still dealing with this show choir nonsense. I hate being here and I hate you butt chin I can smell the your greasy hair all the way on this stage. And one more thing I am the President of the United States why was I dragged her," Sue said on a rampage before she finally decided to open the envelope with the results "The two show choirs who are moving on are…. Duly Noted! And The New Directions!"

New Directions shot for joy after hearing their name being called. They cheered and rejoiced. In the audience, Mr. Schue grabbed Sam and hugged him having so much pride.

* * *

 **EXT. WILLIAM MCKINELY HIGH**

Everyone returns to the High school. Everyone goes their own way beside all the newly couples or not so couples. Starship's "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" begins to play.

(Sam and Rachel walk beside each other as he walks her to her car)

 **Sam:**

Lookin' in your eyes

I see a paradise

This world that I found

Is too good to be true

 **Rachel:**

Standin' here beside you

Want so much to give you

This love in my heart

That I'm feelin' for you

(Riley and Reese walk hand and hand off the bus into the school)

 **Riley:**

Let 'em say we're crazy

I don't care 'bout that

Put your hand in my hand

Baby, don't ever look back

 **Reese:**

Let the world around us

Just fall apart

Baby, we can make it

If we're heart to heart

 **The Couples:**

And we can build this dream together

Standing strong forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

And if this world runs out of lovers

We'll still have each other

Nothing's gonna stop us

Nothing's gonna stop us now

Oh, whoa

(Chase watches as Autumn and Zane hold hands talking on a bench. He laughing and being happy)

 **Chase:**

I'm so glad I found you

I'm not gonna lose you

Whatever it takes

I will stay here with you

 **Autumn:**

Take it to the good times

See it through the bad times

Whatever it takes

Is what I'm gonna do

 **Zane:**

Let 'em say we're crazy

What do they know

Put your arms around me

Baby, don't ever let go

Let the world around us

Just fall apart

Baby, we can make it

If we're heart to heart

(Each couple looks into the others eyes and sings to each other. The guys standing behind and embracing the girls and the girls cuddling in the arms of the guy.)

 **The Couples** :

And we can build this dream together

Standing strong forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

And if this world runs out of lovers

We'll still have each other

Nothing's gonna stop us

Nothing's gonna stop us

 **Sam:**

Ooh, all that I need is you

 **Rachel:**

All that I ever need

 **Sam:**

And all that I want to do

 **Couples:**

Is hold you forever ever and ever, hey

 **The Couples (and Autumn singing high notes):**

And we can build this dream together

Standing strong forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

And if this world runs out of lovers

We'll still have each other

Nothing's gonna stop us

Nothing's gonna stop us

We can build this dream together

Standing strong forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

Nothing's gonna stop us

And if this world runs out of lovers

We'll still have each other

Nothing's gonna stop us now

We can build this dream together

Standing strong forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

World runs out of lovers

Nothing's gonna stop us

We'll still have each other

We can build this dream together

Standing strong forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

Each couple shares a kiss. Rachel realizes that she has made yet another mistake by acting on her feelings for Sam.

"Sam I can't do this…you and I can't happen," Rachel said sadden.

"Rachel I know things are complicated in your life right now, but don't fight this. We will figure everything out I promise," said Sam.

* * *

 **INT. RIVERS' HOUSE**

Autumn knocks on her sister door before entering and taking a seat on the bed. Spring tries had not to make eye contact with her.

"Spring," Autumn said readjusting herself "You're my sister and I love you, but why can't you every be happy for me?"

"Autumn you are the most naïve person I know," Spring said looking at her sister "I am happy for you. I know that you are a great singer, it's just you don't have to work for it like I do. Everything comes to you naturally. I'm jealous."

"No it doesn't. I learned everything from you. You taught me everything I know and I look up to you. When I first audition I wanted to be a Toubletone because it made you this fierce star on Broadway, but I'm glad I didn't become one because I would not have the same drive I do know. I want to meet you in New York and have the life you have."

"Well baby sister keep doing what you're doing. You'll be in New York before you know it.

They hug it out and start smiling.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING GLEE: SONGS IN REAL LIFE. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.  
**


	9. Episode 8: The Sounds of JT

_**Episode 8: The Sounds of J.T  
**_

 **Starring:**

Chord Overstreet

Ross Lynch

China Anne McClain

Jaden Smith

Kylie Jenner

Willa Holland

Devon Werkheiser

Cole Sprouse

Sabrina Carpenter

Jake Short

Malese Jow

 **Guest Staring:**

Lea Michele

Elizabeth Gillies

 **Guest Appearance:**

Nick Merico

Jonathan Groff

* * *

 **So here's what you missed on Glee: Songs In Real Life:**

 _New Directions and Duly Noted won at Invitationals so now they can advance to Sectionals. Autumn and Zane became an official couple, which caused Chase to get jealous. Rachel loves Jesse, but she has feelings for Sam._

 **And that's what you missed on Glee!**

* * *

 ** _10.29.2023_**

 **EXT. PARK**

Sam and Rachel are walking through the park talking and laughing amongst each other. Sam begins to look into her eyes when Justin Timberlake's Mirrors play. They continue to walk down the path as they singing looking at all the couple enjoying the day.

 **Sam:**

Aren't you somethin' to admire?

'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror

And I can't help but notice

You reflect in this heart of mine

If you ever feel alone and

The glare makes me hard to find

Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'll be tryin' to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making two reflections into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

 **Rachel:**

Aren't you somethin', an original

'Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled

And I can't help but stare, 'cause

I see truth somewhere in your eyes

I can't ever change without you

You reflect me, I love that about you

And if I could, I would look at us all the time

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'll be tryin' to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back into you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making two reflections into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

 **Rachel:**

Yesterday is history

 **Sam:**

Tomorrow's a mystery

 **Sam with Rachel:**

I can see you lookin' back at me

Keep your eyes on me

Baby, keep your eyes on me

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)

I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back into you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making two reflections into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

You are, you are the love of my life _[x10]_

Now you're the inspiration of this precious song

And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on

So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone

And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home

Just to let you know, you are

You are, you are the love of my life _[x8]_

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you

My reflection, in everything I do

You're my reflection and all I see is you

My reflection, in everything I do

You are, you are the love of my life _[x16]_

The two take a seat on the park bench and hold hands. Rachel is hesitate to hold Sam's hand not wanting to accept her feeling for him, but he tightens his grip to ensure her that it's okay to have conflicting feelings.

"Sam you already know that things with Jesse is complicated. I don't want to pursue anything with you until I know things are officially done."

"Rachel, I willing to wait for you as long as it takes for you to sort out your feelings. I knew how it feels to be in love with a person, but your heart wants another. I felt that way with Mercedes for years until I fell for you," Sam glances into Rachel's eyes "I love you Rachel. I know I do and I know I want to be with you. So when you're ready I'll be waiting.

Rachel kisses Sam on his cheek and rise from the bench. She begins to walk away.

* * *

 ** _10.30.2023_**

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Sam walks up to the board and begins to write:

 **JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE**

"Justin Timberlake is an icon. He has moves like no others. A melodic voice and he's the reason why we will be doing a tribute to him."

"Mr. Evans although I totally agree with you, but since Halloween is tomorrow shouldn't we do something to celebrate," said Logan.

"Yes, but it's okay to move away from the normal and go out the box," Sam said, "That's why I asked Noah and Jeffrey to help me prepare a little number.

Noah and Jeffrey walks up to the front and stand beside Sam. The band begins to play Justin Timberlake "Suit and Tie". While the band plays the intro the guys focus and goes into the choreography.

 **Sam:**  
I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking  
Going hot, so hot, just like an oven  
And owww burned myself, I just had to touch it  
But it's so fire and it's all mine  
Hey baby, and we don't mind all the watching, ha  
Cause if they study close, real close  
They might learn something  
She ain't nothing but a little doozie when she does it  
She's so fire tonight

 **Noah:**  
And as long as I got my suit and tie  
I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things  
All pressed up in black and white  
And you dressed in that dress I like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
Now we're in the swing of love  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
Hey

 **Jeffrey:**  
Stop, let me get a good look at it  
Oh, so thick, now I know why they call it a fatty  
And aww, shit's so sick, got a hit and picked up a habit  
But that's alright, 'cause you're all mine  
Awww, go on and show 'em who you call "Daddy"  
I guess they're just mad 'cause, girl, they wish they had it  
Ooh, my killer, my thriller, yeah, you're a classic  
And you're all mine tonight

 **Noah:**  
And as long as I got my suit and tie  
I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things  
All pressed up in black and white  
And you dressed in that dress I like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
Now we're in the swing of love  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
Hey

They bell rings and everyone gather their things and leaves the choir room. Reese begins to wrap his arms around Riley and they leave out parting away from the others. Riley notices that Garth is approaching them. Reese reads Riley facial expression and sees that she has something on her mind.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Huh – I'm fine. I was just thinking about Halloween. I think it would be nice if maybe we can go to a Haunted House with some of our friends."

"That's a great idea. Mr. Evans did say we should spend time with each other outside of Glee club," Reese said pausing.

They reach a classroom. Riley kisses him then walks into the class as Reese turns around going back down the hallway.

* * *

 ** _10.31.2023_**

 **INT. Reese's Car**

Reese pulls up to Autumn's house with Noah in the car. He honks his horn and out comes Autumn, Riley, and Candace runs out and into the car smiling in laughing. Reese drives off envisioning himself driving in the city lights as "Take Back The Night" by Justin Timberlake plays.

 **Reese:**

Yeah, uh, feels good, don't it?

Listen, uh

 **Riley:**

Yeah, this was your city

You did it all and more, broke every law except for one, babe

Attraction, are you ready

I know you feel it

Pull you nearer 'til you feel it again, oh

 **Autumn, Candace, Logan and Noah:**

I wanna do something right

But we can do something better

Ain't no time like tonight

And we ain't trying to save it 'til later

Stay out here living the life

Nobody cares who we are tomorrow

You got that lil' something I like

A little something I've been wanting to borrow

 **Reese:**

Tonight the night's, come on surrender

I won't lead your love astray, astray, yeah

Your love's a weapon

Give your body some direction

That's my aim

Then, we could

 **New Directions:**

Take back the night

Come on, use me up until there's nothing left

Take back the night

Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can't catch your breath

Take back the night

Ooh, don't know when the sun is rising next

Take back the night

So if the feeling's right, then raise your glass and let's

 **Reese:**

Take back the night, take back the night

They gon' try to shut us down, I'll be damned if we gon' let them

Take back the night, take back the night

You know you gon' mess around and find out there ain't no one better

Take back the night, oh

Yeah

 **Reese (Riley):**

Rare, there's not too many

No one but you and crowded rooms, we can do anything (yeah)

Attraction can drive you crazy

The way you move, you go crazy, that's incentive for me

 **Autumn, Candace, Riley and Noah:**

I wanna do something right

But we can do something better

Ain't no time like tonight

And we ain't trying to save it 'til later

Stay out here living the life

Nobody cares who we are tomorrow

You got that lil' something I like

A little something I've been wanting to borrow

 **Reese:**

Tonight the night's, come on surrender

I won't lead your love astray, astray, yeah

Your love's a weapon

Give your body some direction

That's my aim

Then, we could

 **Autumn, Candace, Riley and Noah:**

Take back the night

Come on, use me up until there's nothing left

Take back the night

Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can't catch your breath

Take back the night

Ooh, don't know when the sun is rising next

Take back the night

So if the feeling's right, then raise your glass and let's

(Reese parks the car. Autumn, Candace, Riley and Noah all jumps out of the car. They join a line of people waiting for the haunted house. They are smiling then breaks out into a dance number with a few of the waiting people as background dances.)

 **Reese:**

Take back the night, take back the night

They gon' try to shut us down, I'll be damned if we gon' let them

Take back the night, take back the night

You know you gon' mess around and find out there ain't no one better

Reese joins them in the line and stand next to Riley. Autumn calls Riley out so they can go to the bathroom while the others hold their place in line.

Autumn looks over her should as they walk away because she wanted a safe distance away from everyone else.

"Riles you've been spacing out lately what's wrong?"

"I just been feeling smothered by Reese. I care about him, but lately every time he comes around me I feel like I just want to be a thousand feet away. Is that wrong to feel that way about your boyfriends?"

"I kind of felt that way with Chase when he started dating Solaris. I never told you this, but I use to feel sick and like there was a big weight on my shoulders. But after I met Zane, I started to realize that it was me. I felt guilty for having uncontrollable feelings. I know you in a different situation, but maybe the way you feel has nothing to do with Reese. Maybe it's because you feel like you owe him?"

"Owe him? He saved my life…He makes me feel special and worth looking at. Maybe I do owe him, but I really do care about him," Riley said looking back at Reese who is smiling at her "Do you still have feelings for Chase even though you're with Zane?"

"I'm happy. Zane knows how I feel about him. Chase is happy with Solaris," Autumn said with disbelief.

Although Autumn feelings for Chase was subsided she still held out hope that his relationship with Solaris wasn't meaning. The two girls returned to their friends and they all enjoyed themselves.

* * *

 **INT. Solaris's Room**

Solaris and Chase are laying on her bed kissing. Chase becomes more passionate, but Solaris stops him from going any further.

"What's wrong?" Chase said with confusion.

"I don't want to have sex with you. Why can't we have a conversation for once? Why do we always have to have sex?" Solaris said upset.

"I thought this is what you wanted?"

"I do… I did," Solaris said sitting up on the bed "I want you to treat me like you treat Autumn. I want you to see me as you see her," she said as a tear fell down her eye.

"I can't – I'm sorry, but I can't. I've been trying to make this little thing between us work, but I want her and I can't have her." Chase sits up "We're sophomores, we're young, and we're having fun. I thought that's what we agreed on when we started this."

"We've been together for a month Chase. How long do I need to be with you before you see me as your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. You knew the type of guy I was. I don't do relationships."

"You don't do relationship or you just don't do relationships with me?"

The room falls into an awkward silence. "Cry Me A River" begins to play as they transition to the school.

* * *

 ** _11.01.2023_**

 **INT. Hallways**

Chase enters the school and walks to the hallway. Chase watches Autumn laughing and being flirtatious with Zane. As Solaris is at her locker looking over at Chase whose not paying her attention

 **Chase:**

You were my sun

You were my earth

But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no

So you took a chance

And made other plans

But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no

 **Chase and Solaris:**

You don't have to say, what you did,

I already know, I found out from him

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me

Why did you leave me, all alone

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me, on the phone

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused

With some other guy

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn

To cry, cry me a river

Cry me a river-er

Cry me a river

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

 **Solaris (Chase):**

I know that they say

That somethings are better left unsaid

It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it

(Don't act like you don't know it)

All of these things people told me

Keep messing with my head

(Messing with my head)

You should've picked honesty

Then you may not have blown it

(Yea..)

(Solaris is with a group of girls who are talking but muted as she sings. She walks away and joins Chase. They both are walking down the hall singing, but not paying any attention to each other.)

 **Chase and Solaris (Solaris):**

You don't have to say, what you did,

(Don't have to say, what you did)

I already know, I found out from him

(I already know, uh)

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

(No chance, you and me)

And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me

Why did you leave me, all alone

(All alone)

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me, on the phone

(When you call me on the phone)

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused

With some other guy

(I'm not like them baby)

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn

(It's your turn)

To cry, cry me a river

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

 **Solaris (Chase):**

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be... leaving

You don't have to say, what you did,

(Don't have to say, what you did)

I already know, I found out from him

(I already know, uh)

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

(No chance, you and me)

And don't it make you sad about it

Cry me a river

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river

(You can go on and just)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Cry me a river

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river

(Cause I've already cried)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)

Cry me a river

Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh

Autumn walks towards Chase and he snaps back into reality. Both of them are frozen. Neither had talked to each other since the Invitational.

"Hey," the both awkwardly said simultaneously then tried to laugh it off.

"I'm sorry. I haven't heard from you. I was wondering if we were cool?" Autumn asked.

"Of course. Maybe we can hang out tonight?"

Autumn phone ring and she reads a text. She begins to frown as Chase looks at her waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Chase. Zane just asked me to study with him. Can we reschedule?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Autumn hugs Chase and proceeds to walks off.

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

Rachel is on the stage daydreaming about her days in New Directions. She begins to laugh as she remembers all the good times and bad, the wins and loses, the friends and the enemies she made. She looks out to the crowd and hears the door open. She can't make out who the person is.

 **Jesse:**

Just somethin' about you

Way I'm lookin at you whatever

keep lookin at me

Gettin' scared now, right?

Don't fear me baby, it's just Jessie

It feel good right?

Listen

(She sees Jesse standing in the doorway. She covers her mouth in surprise.)

I kind of noticed something wasn't right

In your colorful face

It's kind of weird to me

Since you're so fine

If it's up to me your face'll change...

(Jesse starts to climb over the chairs in the audience. He makes his way towards the stage. Rachel is dancing on the stage in shock and in enjoyment.)

If you smilin', that should set the tone

Just be limber

And If you let go, the music should groove your bones

Just remember

Sing this song with me

Ain't nobody love you like I love you

You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya

Late at night, I talk to you

You will know the difference when I touch you

People are so phony

Nosy cause they're lonely

Aren't you sick of the same thing?

They say so and so was dating

Love you or they're hating

When it doesn't matter anyway

Cause we're here tonight

If you smiling, that should set the tone

Just be limber baby

And If you let go, the music should groove your bones

Baby just remember

Sing this song with me

Ain't nobody love you like I love you

You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya

Late at night, I talk to you

You will know the difference when I touch you

Yeah, you know I can make ya happy

I could change your life

If you give me that chance

To be your man

I won't let you down baby

If you give me that chance

To be your man

Here baby, put on my jacket

And then ...

Maybe we'll fly the night away (I just wanna love you baby)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Girl

Maybe we'll fly the night away(I just wanna love you baby)

Girl ...

(As he approach the stage he jumps on it right in front of Rachel. They stare into each other eyes, getting closer and closer to each other.)

Ma, what you wanna do?

I'm in front of you

Grab a friend, see I can have fun with two

Or me and you put on a stage show

And the mall kids, that's how to change low

From them you heard "wow, it's the same glow"

Look at me, I say "yeah, it's the same dough"

We the same type, you my air of life

You have me sleeping in the same bed, every night

Go rock with me, you deserve the best

Take a few shots

Let it burn in your chest

We could ride down

Pumping N.E.R.D. in the deck

Funny how a few words turn into sex

Play this free, joint called "brain"

(I just love your, Brain)

Ma, take a hint

Make me suerve in the lane

The name St James

And I burn every track

Rach and Jess

Now how heavy is that?

(He grabs her hands and spins her. He sings in her ear and caresses her arms. She looks back into his eyes. She turns facing him and then leans into kiss him.)

Maybe we'll fly the night away (I just wanna love you baby)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Girl

Maybe we'll fly the night away(I just wanna love you baby)

Girl ...

Ain't nobody love you like I love you

(Can't love you like I do)

You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya

(Trust ya like I do)

Late at night, I talk to you

(Hey)

You will know the difference when I

Break this down

You know, I used to dream about this when I was a

little boy

I never thought it would end up this way, Drums

(Hey)

It's kind of special right? yeah

You know, you think about it

Sometimes people just destined

Destined to do what they do

And that's what it is

Now everybody dance.

Sam walks into the auditorium unnoticed and watch as Rachel and Jesse kisses. His heart drops seeing the girl he loves slip away from him. He quickly rushes out the auditorium.

* * *

 **EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD (BLEACHERS)**

Reese approaches Riley who is waiting for him on the bleachers. He is wearing his football uniform and covered in sweat. He kisses her cheek.

"Hey! I can't talk long. I got to get back to practice," Reese said panting.

"I guess it can wait until later," Riley said disconcertingly.

He gives her another kiss and rushes off back to practice. Garth walks up to her shortly after. When Riley sees her she begins to smile.

"Hey," Garth said smiling "What put you in a happy mood?"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING GLEE: SONGS IN REAL LIFE. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.  
**


	10. Episode 9: Emotions

_**Episode 9: Emotions  
**_

 **Starring:**

Chord Overstreet

Ross Lynch

China Anne McClain

Jaden Smith

Kylie Jenner

Willa Holland

Devon Werkheiser

Grace Phipps

Cole Sprouse

Sabrina Carpenter

Jake Short

Malese Jow

 **Guest Staring:**

Lea Michele

Elizabeth Gillies

Naya Rivera Dorsey

Amber Riley

 **Guest Appearance:**

Matthew Morrison

* * *

 **So here's what you missed on Glee: Songs In Real Life:**

 _Jessie St James has returned to Lima and serenaded Rachel as Sam watch the whole thing. Solaris wants more out of her relationship with Chase, but Chase doesn't. Riley feels smother but only when Reese is around._

 **And that's what you missed on Glee!**

* * *

 ** _11.04.2023_**

 **INT. SAM'S APARTMENT**

Destiny's Child "Girl" is playing. Rachel is sitting on the couch reading a book until she hears a knock on the door. She places her book on the table and proceeds to open the door. Standing outside of the door is Mercedes and Santana with their arms folded.

"Rachel take a seat," Mercedes said demanding as she stood at the door.

"Yeah Berry! We need to have a little girl talk," Santana said forcing her way into the house.

The girls walk into the house and take a seat on the couch. Rachel has a look of confusion as Santana and Mercedes gives her their version of an intervention.

 **Mercedes:**

Take A Minute Girl Come Sit Down

And Tell Us What's Been Happening

In Your Face I Can See The Pain

Don't You Try To Convince Us That You're Happy (Yeah)

We've Seen This All Before

But He's Taking Advantage Of Your Passion

Because We've Come Too Far

For You To Feel Alone

You Don't Let Him Walk Over Your Heart

I'm Telling You

 **Mercedes, Santana and Rachel:**

Girl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying

And You Needing Somebody To Talk To

Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying

And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You

Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding

Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You

I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're Your Girls

Don't You To Know That We Love You?

 **Rachel:**

See What You All Don't Know About Him

Is I Can't Let Him Go Because He Needs Me

It Ain't Really Him It's Stress From His Job

And I Ain't Making It Easy

I Know You See Him Bugging On Me Sometimes

But I Know Deep Inside He Don't Mean It

It Gets Hard Sometimes

But I Need My Man

I Don't Think Ya'll Understand

I'm Telling You

 **Mercedes, Santana and Rachel (Mercedes Adlibbing):**

Girl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying

And You Needing Somebody To Talk To

Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying

And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You

Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding

Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You

I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're Your Girls

Don't You To Know That We Love You?

Girl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying

And You Needing Somebody To Talk To

Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying

And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You

Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding

Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You

I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're Your Girls

Don't You To Know That We Love You?

 **Santana:**

Girl, Take A Good Look At Yourself

He Got You Going Through Hell

We Ain't Never Seen You Down Like This

What You Mean You Don't Need Us To Help?

We Known Each Other Too Well

 **Mercedes, Santana and Rachel:**

Girl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying

And You Needing Somebody To Talk To

Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying

And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You

Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding

Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You

I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're Your Girls

Don't You To Know That We Love You?

 **Mercedes**

Girl I've been knowin' you since you were ten,

You cannot hide from your friends

 **Mercedes, Santana and Rachel:**

Girl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying

And You Needing Somebody To Talk To

Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying

And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You

Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding

Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You

I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're Your Girls

Don't You To Know That We Love You?

"I'm really appreciative that you guys came all the way home to talk to me, but I'm fine. Jesse is here and he serenaded me with a song. I think he's willing to give our marriage another chance," Rachel said convincingly.

"Look where you staying at Rachel. You're with Sam but you want to be with Jesse too. You can't play with people hearts," Santana said.

Sam walks into his house not paying attention throwing his keys on the counter. He walks into the living room to see the girls having a conversation. Rachel makes eye contact, but Sam looks away. He continues to walk to the other room.

"You see what you're doing to him?" Mercedes said as she followed Sam.

* * *

 **INT. SAM'S ROOM**

Mercedes walks into Sam's bedroom to see him staring into blank space.

"Hey Sam? Are you okay?" Mercedes said with worry.

Although things didn't work out between the two of them Mercedes and Sam has always had a soft spot for each other. They have remained friends and supported each other's dreams.

"Jesse's back… I saw him and Rachel kissing in the auditorium. I actually thought she and I would have a real chance together." Sam said confidingly.

Mercedes slides closer to Sam and places her hand gently on his back.

"Sam Evans you are a kind and loving man. I've watched you mature over the last few years. And plus I seen the way Rachel looks at you. She is in love with you, but things aren't as simple with girls as there are for guys."

Mercedes smiled and kissed Sam's cheek. She walked out the room.

* * *

 ** _11.06.2023_**

 **INT. HALLWAYS**

Logan begins walking down the hallways. He notices how everyone is acknowledging each other besides him. He tries to gain their attention, but fails.

(Logan's POV: Ever since I joined New Directions I've been ignored. I don't think anyone even knows my name. It's not just at school my life, but my personal life, and my home life. I am invincible to everyone.)

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Logan stands in front of the glee club and begins to perform Boys Like Girls "Broken Man."

 **Logan:**

I want to scream, until no sound comes out and you've learned your lesson

I want to swallow these pills to get to sleep

So I don't have to make a bad impression

I need to start to be myself

Cause I'm sick of everybody else

I won't let you bring me down

It's here and now I'm breaking out

I will learn to love again

But I will stand a broken man

I wanna run, but only far enough to make you miss me

I wanna take back all the shit that I have done

But I guess you were better off without me

I need to start to be myself

Cause I'm sick of everybody else

I won't let you bring me down

It's here and now, I'm breaking out

I will learn to love again

But I will stand a broken man

I took one big step and I looked away

And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say

I'm always too late

You never got your story straight

I'm always up late

I think I'm everything you hate

I took one big step and I looked away

And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say

I'm always too late

You never got your story straight

I'm always up late

I think I'm everything you hate

I took one big step and I looked away

And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say

I'm always too late

You never got your story straight

I'm always up late

I think I'm everything you hate

I won't let you bring me down

It's here and now, I'm breaking out

I will learn to love again

But I will stand a broken man

(I took one big step and I looked away, and I thought of all the things that I wanted to say)

I won't let you bring me down

(I'm always too late, you never got your story straight, I'm always up late, I think I'm everything you hate)

It's here and now I'm breaking out

(I took one big step and I looked away, and I thought of all the things that I wanted to say)

I will learn to love again

(I'm always too late, you never got your story straight)

But I will stand a broken man

"This Glee club preaches acceptance and being a family but over the past few weeks being apart of this club only made me feel even more alone. You guys welcomed Garth with warmth and open arms. I am tired of being an outcast, so I am quitting this Glee club," Logan says as he walks out of the choir room.

The New Direction looks around the room in silence and disbelief. Sam tries to go after Logan, but it was too late.

* * *

 **EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD**

A group of girls are standing on the football field in sweats awaiting something to happen. Avery James a transfer student walks onto the field wearing a Cheerios uniform. She approaches the group of girls with determinations.

 **"** Listen to me and listen to me carefully. I'm Avery James, but everybody calls me AJ. I just transferred here from Texas where I was the head captain of the Pebbles High cheerleaders."

"So what why are you telling us this," said one of the girls.

The other girls begin to agree and whisper amongst themselves.

"I am going to reestablish the Cheerios and make sure that we reign supreme over the whole school," said Avery with a stern voice "We can accomplish this if you allow me to lead you girls I hand selected.

They look around and contemplate AJ's offer.

"Yeah. Let's do it," the girls all agreed.

* * *

 **EXT. HALLWAY**

Garth and Riley are walking down the aisle talking amongst themselves as other students walk pass. They reach Riley's locker. Garth looks around as if she wants to say something as Riley opens the locker. She turns to see how disturbed Garth is.

"Hey! Is everything okay with you Garth?" a concerned Riley said.

"I'm fine," Garth said agitatedly.

Riley resumes going into her looking and switching out books for her next set of classes.

Garth continued, "No – I'm not okay Riles. For the last few months a sat by and watched you date Reese knowing that I had feelings for you. Hearing all the profession of love he has for you and through it all I remained by your side."

"I don't know what you expect me to say Garth," Riley said closing her locker "I'm not gay. I don't like girls. I'm with Reese."

"I want you to tell me that you're actually happy with him," Garth reaches for her hand "Tell me that you don't have feelings for me."

The hallways become clear and only the two of the stand staring into each other eyes. Garth moves closer to Riley who seems nervous but is paralyzed. They lock fingers as Garth slowly leans in and gently presses her lips on Riley who at first succumbs to the temptation, but realizes she is with Reese.

"I'm with Reese," Riley said releasing her hand from Garth's and walking away.

She watches Riley walking off down the hall. She begins to sing Tori Kelly's "Should've Been Us."

 **Garth:**

Walking round with my head down

But I can't hide with these high heels on

Downtown in a thick crowd

But it's just you that my mind is on

Dressed up, got my heart messed up

You got yours and I got mine

It's unfair that I still care

And I wonder where you are tonight

Thinking it could be different

But maybe we missed it yea

Thinking it could be different

It could, it could

 _(She transition to the choir room performing in front of New Direction. She is singing with hurt and pain showing on her face.)_

It should've been us

Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm

It should've been us

Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh

We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know

It should've been us, us

It, it, it should've been us

Back and forth like a tug of war

What's it all for, do I want it back

I still got a little flame for ya

Even though you drove me mad

Now and then, I pretend

That it's you when I close my eyes

You got yours, I got mine

But I wonder where you are tonight

It should've been us

Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm

It should've been us

Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh

We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know

It should've been us, us

It, it, it should've been us

Oh oh, oh oh

It should've been us, yeah

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh

It should've been us

It, it, it should've been us

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh

Thinking it could be different

But maybe we missed it

Thinking it could be different

It could, it could

It should've been us

Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm

It should've been us

Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh

We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know

It should've been us, us

It, it, it should've been us

Oh oh, oh oh

It should've been us, yeah

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh

It should've been us

It, it, it should've been us

Oh oh, oh oh

It should've been us

Oh oh, oh oh

You know it should've been us

Oh oh, oh oh

It should've been us

It, it, it should've been us

New Direction begins to applaud. Garth takes a seat next to Riley but they do not make eye contact. Reese notices the tension between the two. Sam does a quick step to the front of the room.

"Thank you Garth! That was a great demonstration of singing and performing with conviction and emotion. I just want you guys to remember Sectional is in two weeks. Your captains wanted to tell you something," Sam said.

Autumn and Chase approaches the front of choir room. Sam returns to his seat.

"Yes! Sectional is very close. Only two weeks away and we have a lot of work of head of us. No member can afford to miss any practices," Autumn said.

"We will be working on choreography after school with practices lead by me while Autumn will help with the music," Chase said chiming in.

"We also wanted to introduce Avery James who will be joining us," Autumn said as Avery walked in with a Cheerios uniform and a high ponytail.

"Hello. I'm Avery James but all my friends call me AJ," said Avery as she took a seat amongst the other members of New Directions.

"What do you suppose we do about the missing member," Jeffrey said.

"Without him we do not have the required members to qualify," Candace said.

"We will bring Logan back. I promise guys," said Autumn.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think I should have the solo at Sectionals," Avery said with confidence.

"What makes you think that?" Riley interjected.

"From what I heard our captain is dating the enemies captain. The other team doesn't know that I'm your secret weapon."

New Direction eyes all fall on Avery. Sam interjects before things get carried away.

"We will discuss solos and leads once we have decided on a set list. Autumn and Chase will work on coming up with the list and we will go from there when the time comes. Meanwhile lets focus on one problem at a time."

The bell rings and everyone begins to exist. Candace and Noah walks up to Autumn who is leaving.

"So what's the plan to get our little buddy Logan back," Noah said.

"He thinks he's not apart of the team so let's show him he is," Autumn said.

* * *

 **INT. SAM'S APARTMENT**

Sam walks into his apartment to food on the table and Rachel in the kitchen still coming. Rachel walks closer to Sam and leads him into the diner.

"I knew things haven't been normal between us, but I thought a dinner with us and Santana and Mercedes, and Jesse is coming. It will be like old times," Rachel said.

"Rachel I don't want it to be like old times. I want a change. Mercedes told me what you were doing and I told her to cancel. I think we should be apart. I think you should go back to New York and be with Jesse and your daughter," Sam said as his eyes watered.

"I found out Jesse's been having an affair since the day I found his wedding ring," Rachel voice breaks as she wipes her tears "He came back because he was feeling guilty about the whole thing. He said I drove our relationship into a point that we turns to lies and cheating."

Sam wraps Rachel into her arms and kisses her passionately. Rachel has tears falling from her eyes, but embraces Sam and kisses him back. They stand in the middle of the room kissing and holding each other.

* * *

 ** _11.08.2023_**

 **INT. GYM**

A group of business people along with Will enters the gym lead by Riley. She separates and goes to the middle of the gym floor.

"The Cheerios was one of McKinley's top performers even out performing the Glee Club numerous times, but Mr. Schuester decided to disband them because the was not considered an art, but I'm here to convince you otherwise. The Cheerios are artist," Avery said then proceeds to bow her head.

The Cheerios appears on the gym floor. They begin to do a routine performance to Chonique Sneed's "Let It Go." The crowd applauses after their performance.

"Mr. Schuester I would like to say after seeing this I do believe the Cheerios should return. My company will be glad to donate the necessary funding for the program," said one of the businessmen.

Will and the man shake hands. Avery puts on a devious smile from the distant.

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

Logan walks into a dark auditorium. He begins to walk down the aisle moving closer towards the stage. Autumn appears with a smile on her face.

"You were right Logan, we didn't show you enough attention. You were the unsung hero, but you were wrong when you said we wasn't a family."

"We love you and will always look out for each other," Candace said appearing.

"Better or worst. You can always count on us being there," June said.

"You have to tell us when there's a problem or we can't help you," Reese said walking towards him.

"You are buddy Logan," Noah said as him and the other members of New Directions appeared.

Reese takes Logan on stage. New Directions circles around Logan who begins to smile. They give a big group hug. Sam and Rachel appear holding hands and take a seat.

 _(New Directions is sitting on the edge of the stage with their feet rhythmical swinging back and forth as "Go Big or Go Home" by American begins to play.)_

 **Chase with New Direction:**

Don't feel like going home

But all my cash is gone

Yeah, I got nothing to do tonight

I'm passed out on the floor

Up in the hotel bar

But it don't matter, cause I'm feeling fine

 **Logan:**

I'm thinking life's too short; it's passing by

So if I'm gonna go at all

Go big or go

( _They jump up and begin running around and circles. They are just playing around having fun)_

 **New Directions:**

(Go! Go!)

Go big or go home

 **Jeffrey:**

I gave the dice a roll

And then we lost control

You know we're lucky that we survived

 **June:**

Cause when we jumped the ship

Oh, man, that boat, it flipped

But we should do it all again tonight

 **Garth:**

I'm thinking life's too short; it's passing by

So if we're gonna go at all

Go big or go

 **New Directions:**

(Go! Go!)

Go big or go home

 **Noah:**

Giving my body all the things I need

Rescue me with a little whiskey

Staying out, don't need no sleep

I'll sleep when I'm dead; you can bury me _[x2]_

( _They begin to walk in a circle clapping there hands to the beat and dancing in the center.)_

 **Solaris with Avery:**

I guess I'm going home

Cause all my cash is gone

I spent it all trying to feel alive

Go big or go

 **New Directions:**

(Go! Go!)

Go big or go home

 **Logan (with New Directions):**

It's getting crazy

We're gonna do some things that we won't forget

(Go! Go!)

Go big or go home

I'm going crazy

I'm gonna live my life; I got no regrets

(Go! Go!)

Go big or go home

They fall to the ground and begin laughing.

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Riley is searching around the hallways. She walks pass the choir room then comes back when she sees that Reese is in there.

"Hey I've been looking for you," Riley said with a smile.

Reese does not smile. She places her hands on his shoulders but he forcibly removes her hands.

"What's wrong with you Reese? Can you talk to me?" Riley said confused.

"When were you going to tell me you was cheating on me?" Reese said with anger.

"I'm not cheating," Riley said in disbelief.

"It makes sense now. You've been in love with her this whole time," Reese replied.

Riley grew quiet. Her smile had quickly disappeared.

"I'm not in love with her Reese," Riley replied.

"All the time you spent at the track. You've been slowly falling for her, that's why you been pushing me away."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear I really do care about you," Riley said pleadingly.

"But you in love with her. Those are feelings you don't have for me. I can't do this right now Riley—I just have to think," Reese said grabbing his book bag and leaving Riley alone in the room.

Riley stands there in disbelief. She takes a seat on the chair and begins to cry.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING GLEE: SONGS IN REAL LIFE. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.  
**


	11. Episode 10: Insecurities

_**Episode 10: Insecurities  
**_

 **Starring:**

Chord Overstreet

Ross Lynch

China Anne McClain

Jaden Smith

Kylie Jenner

Willa Holland

Devon Werkheiser

Cole Sprouse

Sabrina Carpenter

Jake Short

Malese Jow

 **Guest Staring:**

Elizabeth Gillies

Grace Phipps

Lea Michelle

 **Guest Appearance:**

Nick Merico

Matthew Morrison

* * *

 **So here's what you missed on Glee: Songs In Real Life:**

 _Sectional is only in a few weeks and New Direction still has a lot of preparing to do ig they want to win. While Rachel and Sam seem to finally be together Reese and Riley are not because Riley has feelings for someone else...Garth. Autumn is sort of in a relationship with Zane, but no one knows what's going on with that._

 **And that's what you missed on Glee!**

* * *

 ** _11.14. 2023_**

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Autumn is sitting at the piano in the Choir room. Zane pulls his book bag tighter on his shoulder as he walks into the room. Autumn stops playing the piano when she notices that Zane is approaching her.

"Seems like you've been avoiding me," Zane said as he sat down next to her.

"I haven't honestly. As you know Sectionals are next week and we've been really busy. I've been really busy," Autumn replied not making direct eye contact.

"Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with your feelings for Chase."

"What feelings?" Autumn chuckled "I do not have feelings for Chase."

"How come everyone thinks we're dating? You said you wasn't ready for a boyfriend."

"I'm not and people just assumed that since we kissed," Autumn rise up and moves away trying to avoid Zane.

Zane stands and moves closer to Autumn as if he was about to kiss her when Chase walks through the door. Autumn quickly steps away embarrassed.

"We have work to do Autumn. Can you tell your boyfriend to leave?" Chase said sternly.

Autumn looks at Zane who doesn't respond. He walks back over to the piano and grabs his book bag. Before he leaves he kisses Autumn on the cheek knowing it would make Chase jealous.

"I'll talk to you later okay," Zane said leaving.

"I don't see how you can be with that jerk! He's the enemy and you're the captain," Chase said furiously.

"You can't tell me who to date when you're in a relationship," Autumn replied.

Things become quiet and tense. Other members off new directions begin to file in. Solaris looks at the two, but continues to walk with Avery.

"Sectionals will once again be at Western Ohio High School," said Sam as he walked in the choir room "We will be facing off against Duly Noted and The Vocialites which is tough competition, but are no match for the New Directions."

New Directions applauded in agreement.

"Nothing can stop us from winning. We have all are members. We've become a family."

Sam said looking around the room to see all the smiles on their faces. Will walks into the choir room and begins to applaud beside him is Rachael. Sam turns around surprised to see his former mentor.

"When Sam and Rachel told me how talented New Directions had become I was over excited to hear that New Directions had yet another group of amazing people. I couldn't be more proud as a former Director to see what you guys had in you. "

"So to show Mr. Schue what we had… we decided to put a little number together so just follow along and enjoy," Autumn said pointing to the piano guy.

Don't Stop Believin' by Journey begins to play. Rachel, Sam, and Will all begins to smile once they heard the music.

 **Autumn:**  
Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world

 **Riley:**

She took the midnight train  
Going anywhere

 **Chase:**  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit

 **Logan:**  
He took the midnight train  
Going anywhere

( _Everyone rises from his or her seats smiling and dancing. Rachel runs up to Sam and pulls him and they dance together.)_

 **Rachel:**  
A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume

 **Sam and Rachel:**  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers, waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night

Streetlight, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding  
Somewhere in the night

( _Sam kisses Rachel and they separate as everyone was dancing. Will moves closer to the center.)_

 **Will:**  
Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill

 **Will with Sam:**  
Paying anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

 **Solaris:**  
Some will win

 **Avery with Noah:**  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends

 **Avery and Noah:**  
It goes on and on and on and on

 **Candace with Reese (Autumn):**  
Strangers, waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night (In the night)

Streetlight, people (People)  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding (Hiding)  
Somewhere ( **with Autumn:** in the night)

 **Rachel with Sam, New Directions and Will (Autumn):**  
Don't stop believin' (No, woah)  
Hold on to that feeling  
( **with Autumn:** Streetlight) (Yeah)  
People, oh, oh, woah (Yeah, yeah)

Don't stop (Don't stop)  
( **with Autumn:** Believin')  
Hold on to that feelin' (Hold on)  
Streetlight

 **Autumn and Rachel with Chase, New Directions and Will:**  
People, oh, oh, woah

 **Rachel with New Directions, and Will:**  
Don't stop

Will embraces Sam and Rachel with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. New Directions are surrounding them watching the beautiful moment their mentors are having.

* * *

 **INT. HALLWAYS**

Jeffrey sees Solaris walking down the hallways. He closes his locker and quickly sprints after her. She becomes annoyed as he walks beside her.

"What do you want Jeffrey?"

"I'm glad you asked that. I would like to take you out on a date," Jeffrey said with a smile.

"I'm still with Chase. Even if I wasn't I would never date you," Solaris rudely said as she pause to open her lockers.

"Why not. I like to consider myself a nice, lovably gentleman," Jeffrey said jokingly.

Solaris continues to ignore him. Avery and a few of her Cheerios walks up to Solaris looker.

"Here!" Avery said tossing Solaris a Cheerios uniform "This look like this might fit."

"And this is for what?" Solaris stated.

"Girls like us need to stick together. We can rule this school and show McKinley whose in charge!" Avery said leaving Solaris to ponder on her offer.

* * *

 **INT. GIRL'S BATHROOM**

Garth walks into the girl's bathroom to hear the sound of someone vomiting in the stalls. She walks closer to the stall and knocks on the door.

"Are you okay in there?" Garth said with concern.

There was no response. Garth tries once more to get a response from the person in the stall. After once again not getting a response she pushes the stall open to reveal Riley crying near the toilet.

Garth pulls Riley up and wipes the tears from Riley eyes. She tries to make eye contact with Riley but Riley is avoiding her stare.

"Garth please just leave me alone," Riley said trying to hold back any more tears.

"I can't leave you like this Riles. I – I care about you too much to see you this way," Garth said trying to fix Riley hair "Maybe we should call Reese."

Riley pushes Garth out the stalls. She falls to her knees and tries to put her finger down her throat, but Garth stops her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ry?"

Riley stands to her feet and falls into Garth arms crying.

"Reese doesn't love me," Riley said crying, "Reese doesn't love me."

Garth and Riley slides down to the floor. Garth continues to hold Riley in her arms consoling her as she cried.

Chase and June are outside sitting at the lunch tables talking amongst themselves. June notices that Chase has not touch his food and he's been staring out in space.

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit distant," June said.

"I'm fine… It's just that my dad's back from jail. My mom let him back into our lives like she always does," Chase said aggressively.

Solaris approaches the table along with Avery and Riley. Chase and June share a glance and June begins to smile. They take their seats and Solaris cuddles up with Chase.

"Hey babe! I was thinking I should come over tonight and we can hangout."

"Do you think we can talk?"

Everyone watches the conversation between the two.

"Whatever we need to talk about we can talk about tonight," Solaris said trying to whisper.

"No! It's over Solaris…you and I – we're done," Chase said loudly beginning to cause a scene.

He leaves the table. He brushes past Autumn and not speak. Autumn looks back knowing that Chase was in pain. Autumn continues to walk down until she stops and speaks to June.

"Maybe you should go talk to him," June suggested.

"I think I might be the last person he wants to see right now," Autumn said sighing "Things been crazy between us and I don't know if we can fix them."

"I'm his best friend and I know he would want to talk to him. Everything might be rough but everyone is rooting for you two," June said as she proceeded to walk away.

Autumn takes a deep breath and makes her way to Chase.

"Look Autumn! I'm going through a rough time right now and I don't feel like having whatever conversation you want to have right now.

Autumn takes a seat and sees that Chase has a bruise on his wrist. He becomes concerned and moves closer to Chase.

"Has someone at home been abusing you?" Autumn said with concern as she places her hand on Chase hand.

He moves his hand and puts his jacket on to cover the bruise "No! Why would you even say something like that! I would appreciate it if you just leave me alone for right now," he said as he walked away upset.

Autumn watches as he walks away trying to figure out what to do to help her friend.

* * *

 ** _11.17. 2023_**

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Riley walks into the choir room to see Reese and Garth sitting in the middle of the room on stools. She walks in confused not knowing what they got planned.

"What's going on you guys?" Riley said as she stood in front of them.

"Last time we did this it was in a bathroom," Garth said with seriousness "You were doing so good with your eating and we thought you had control."

"The last time I tried to help you I realized that I love you Riles. We've been together for a month now and even though we're going though a rough patch I still care about you."

Riley eyes begin to water as she hears the concern her loved ones has for her.

"I care Riley. Even if you don't see yourself with me I still want what's best for you… Reese makes you happy and I won't interfere with your happiness."

Garth looks over her should to the piano guy. He begins to play Underneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth feat. Emeli Sande.

 **Reese:**

You tell all the boys "No"

Makes you feel good, yeah.

I know you're out of my league

But that won't scare me away, oh, no

You've carried on so long,

You couldn't stop if you tried it.

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it,

But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

 **Garth:**

You let all the girls go

( **with Reese:** Makes you feel good, don't it?)

Behind your Broadway show

( **with Reese:** I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me")

You've carried on so long

You couldn't stop if you tried it.

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it,

But I'm gonna try

Would you let me ( **with Reese:** see beneath your beautiful?)

 **Garth and Reese:**

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower

I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out

We'll be falling, falling but that's OK

 **Reese:**

'Cause I'll be right here

 **Reese and Garth:**

I just wanna know

 **Reese:**

Would you let me ( **with Garth:** see beneath your beautiful?)

Would you let me ( **with Garth:** see beneath your perfect?)

Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy)

( **with Garth:** 'Cause I wanna see inside)

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?

See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.

We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.

 **Reese and Garth:**

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Riley wipes the tears from her eyes as she sprints into the arms of Garth and kisses her shocking both Reese and Garth. Reese watches and become sadden by how she has feelings for another person. He leaves out the choir room allowing the two to be alone.

"I thought you was going to chose Reese for sure," Garth said with surprise and joy.

"I was…I really was, but I realized when you two were singing that it's always been you. I thought that Reese saved me, but no it was you," Riley said with laughter and tears running down her face.

"You are so dramatic Riley Jones," said Garth as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I would never have seen myself with another girl, but you're not like others."

They begin laughing and walk out of the choir room.

* * *

 **EXT. FOOTBALL FIELDS**

Autumn is walking up the bleacher where she sees Chase sitting alone. She takes a seat next to him and lays her head on his shoulders.

"If you every wanted to talk," she says raising her head.

"I know, but if I talk to you it will only make things worst," Chase replies.

"I'm not actually with Zane. I've been avoiding telling you because I know that you would want us to be together, but you're with Solaris and –

"I'm not –"

Autumn moves away from Chase. Without looking Chase grabs her hands and holds it. She looks into his eyes and notice they are starting to water. She does not speak.

"I want us to be together Autumn," Chase said still staring out in the sky "I know that you have a decision to make and I won't force you."

Autumn stands and kisses Chase on the cheek. She walks down the bleachers.

* * *

 **INT. HALLWAYS**

Autumn enters the building and is walking towards her locker where see notices Zane is waiting for her. She clinches her bag and resumes walking. She opens her locker but does not say a word.

"I feel like you already made up your mind about who you want to be with," Zane states.

"I haven't okay! I don't know! I'm only a sophomore. Relationships are far from on my mind. I just want to sing and have fun with my friends. Zane I can't give you an answer I don't have," Autumn said closing her locker and walking off.

* * *

 **INT. COLLINS' HOUSE**

Chase walks into his home to see his dad, Jug, sitting on the couch with a bottle of tequila in his hand. Chase's mom is passed on the floor a few inches away from the living room. Chase lifts his mother and tries to drag her to the couch.

"Put that woman down boy. Can't you see she's sleep."

"I was just trying to get her off the floor Pops."

"I said leave her there can't you hear."

Chase reluctantly walks away from her. He continues to make his way to his room.

"Why you late boy! There's a storm coming they say."

"I told you I have Glee Club practice."

Jug turns around in a rage and throws the tequila bottle towards chase but it misses. Chase becomes terrified. Jug off the couch and moves closer to Chase.

"So my boy think he's better then us because he's getting an education and singing and prancing on stage like a little girl," Jug says as he punch the wall inches from Chase face.

Chase pushes Jug then runs towards the back. Jug stumbles and follows behind. He runs into the bathroom, but Jug is outside the door banging and pushing trying to break in. Chase opens the window and climbs out. He falls in a pool of water created from the rain. He continues to run not looking back.

* * *

 **EXT. MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL**

A car pulls up outside McKinley High. Sam jumps out the car into the pouring rain. He runs up the steps of the school. He tries to pull the doors open but they are locked. He runs down the stairs and go over to a side door and sees it's open.

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Sam walks into the school. He is dripping wet from the rain. He walks down the hallway until he reaches the choir room. He enters and tries to switch on the lights, but with no success. He looks around the room to see a depressed Chase sitting in the corner with his face buried in his knees.

Sam walks over and sits on the floor next to Chase, but he does not speak. Sam and Chase are both sitting there in silence. After a few minutes Chase lifts his head.

"What are you doing here?" Chase said with an attitude "Why can't everybody just leave me alone."

"We don't have to talk. We can sit here in the dark in total silence if that's what you want," Sam replied with empathy.

"I just want to be better. I just want to get far away from here as possible. Why can't things just every go my way Mr. Evans."

"Look Chase there has been countless of times where I wanted something and couldn't have it."

"Like Rachael?" Chase interjected.

"Yeah," Sam laughed "Like Rachael, but I learned that things always happen for a reason. You just have to make the best out of your situation."

Sam walks over to the guitar. He picks it up and begins to play Rascal Flatts "My Wish."

 **Sam:**

I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you where you want to go  
And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you  
And if one door opens to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
But more than anything, more than anything

 _[Chorus:]_  
My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish

I hope you never look back but you never forget  
All the ones who love you  
And the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get  
Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah more than anything

 _[Chorus x2]_

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big

Sam places the guiatar back on the stand. He walks back over to Chase and helps him from the floor. They exists the choir room and begin to walks down the hall.

"Mr. Evans?"

"Yeah."

"Can I stay with you tonight. I don't really want to go back home. Not when my dad is like this."

"Yeah. Of course you can."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING GLEE: SONGS IN REAL LIFE. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.**


	12. Episode 11: Sectionals

_**Episode 11: Sectionals  
**_

 **Starring:**

Chord Overstreet

Ross Lynch

China Anne McClain

Jaden Smith

Kylie Jenner

Willa Holland

Devon Werkheiser

Cole Sprouse

Sabrina Carpenter

Jake Short

Malese Jow

 **Guest Staring:**

Elizabeth Gillies

Grace Phipps

Lea Michelle

 **Guest Appearance:**

Nick Merico

Hayden Panettierre

Jonathan Groff

Ricky Martin

* * *

 **So here's what you missed on Glee: Songs In Real Life:**

 _Sectional are finally here and New Direction are going through some inner changes. After serenading her with a song Riley ran into Garth's arm confessing her feelings in front of Reese. New girl Avery has started up the Cheerios again with Solaris by her side. By the way! Chase moved in with Sam because his father tried to attack him._

 **And that's what you missed on Glee!**

* * *

 ** _11.19.2023_**

 **INT. SAM'S APARTMENT**

Sam and Rachel are sitting in the dinner room with a romantic candlelit dinner for the two of them. Sam reaches for Rachel hands, which cause her to smile. They look into each other eyes and begin to laugh.

"Who would have thought this was going to be our life Rach!" Sam said excitedly as he grabs Rachel dishes and takes them to the sink "We're together, we're happy, and we have our own little family with Chase staying here."

Rachel follows with their wine glasses "We are happy, and I do enjoy having Chase but he has to go home soon. It's almost been a week since he left his house."

"I know but until his father is behind bars I don't trust Chase there," Sam said pulling Rachel into his arm.

"I know you grown attached, but Jug is his father," Rachel said kissing Sam "And plus we haven't had any alone time."

Rachel walks away into the living room. She turns the radio on to hear Charlie Puth Feat. Meghan Trainor's Marvin Gaye playing. Sam walks into the living room behind her smiling.

 **Sam:**

Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

You got the healing that I want

Just like they say it in the song

Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

 _(He spins her around and she gently turns until she falls on the couch. Sam sits on the further end of the couch. He begins to slowly move closer and closer as he sings to her.)_

We got this king size to ourselves

Don't have to share with no one else

Don't keep your secrets to yourself

It's kama sutra show and tell (yeah)

Woah

There's loving in your eyes

That pulls me closer

(Ooh it pulls me closer)

It's so subtle

(It's so subtle)

I'm in trouble

(I'm in trouble)

But I'd love to be in trouble with you

 _(Sam reaches to Rachel but she sprints up with a smile on her face.)_

 **Sam (with Rachel):**

(Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on)

You got the healing that I want

Just like they say it in the song

Until the dawn, (let's Marvin Gaye and get it on)

 _(He begins to playfully chase her as they sing.)_

 **Sam with Rachel:**

You got to give it up to me

I'm screaming mercy, mercy please

Just like they say it in the song

Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

 _(Rachel pauses and turns around pushes him backwards. He flops on the couch smiling. Rachel slowly walks up to him singing, dragging her fingers gently on the furniture.)_

 ** _Rachel:_**

And when you leave me all alone

I'm like a stray without a home

I'm like a dog without a bone

I just want you for my own

I got to have you babe

 **Sam with Rachel:**

Woah

There's loving in your eyes

That pulls me closer

(Ooh it pulls me closer)

It's so subtle

(It's so subtle)

I'm in trouble

(I'm in trouble)

But I'd rather be in trouble with you

 **Sam:**

Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

Ooh babe, you got the healing that you want (yeah)

 **Rachel:**

Like they say it in the song

Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

 _(They begin dancing in the center of the living room. Singing into each other's eyes.)_

 **Sam with Rachel:**

Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

You got the healing that I want

Just like they say it in the song

Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe

You got to give it up to me

I'm screaming mercy, mercy please

Just like they say it in the song

Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

Just like they say it in a song

Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye get it on

Oooh

They share a kiss and fall on the couch. Rachel lays her head upon Sam's chest. Enters Chase walking through the door.

"Did I interrupt something?"

* * *

 ** _11.20.2023_**

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

New Directions cheerful enter the choir room applauding and cheering. Sam follows with a big smile on his face to see how happy his kids are.

"Alright guys let's settle down," he said gesturing them to calm down "Sectionals is one day away!"

Everyone once again got rowdy with applause and cheers.

Sam smiled "I am so proud of you guys and I know we will win and move on to Nationals!"

The bells ring and everyone begins to leave. Riley watches as Reese silently leaves out. She tries to go after him, but is stopped by Garth.

"Can I walk you to class?"

"Um, I was about to speak with Reese. We have—We haven't spoken since last week. I want to make sure he's okay."

"We do not need his approval to be together Riles," Garth said grabbing her hands "Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"No! No—It's nothing," Riley said unsurely locking fingers with Garth "I want this! Okay? I want us!"

Garth tries to kiss her, but Riley gives her a quick peck on the lips. Riley puts on a fake smile and begins to walk out the room.

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

Zane and Duley Noted are reharsing in the Auditorium when Autumn walks in. Zane gives her and unwelcoming stare and tells his members to take a break. He hops off the stage and walks towards her.

"What do you want now Autumn," Zane said looking at her "I'm tired of this back and forth thing. If you want to be together you have to tell me because I'm—

Before he could finsh she kisses him.

"You're right. I haven't been fair towards both of you, but I know what I want…I know who I want."

Zane smiles. He pullus her closer and begin to kiss her again. "Listen I should get back to rehearseals. I text you later."

He runs back on stage and resume to rehearse.

* * *

 **INT. HALLWAYS**

Candace and Logan walks up to Candace's locker. She begins to put her books inside when a women comes up behind her.

"Hey Little Sis," she said into Candace ear.

Logan notices how Candace's face changes. She become agiated and upset.

"Rainy?What—What are you doing here?"

"Well I just got off my bus tour and came to Lima to see my baby sister," she said smileing and shaking Candace "But you not going to introduce me to your cute friend," she said looking at Logan.

"Logan this is my older sister Rainy…Rainy this is my friend Logan. We are in the glee club together," she said irratied.

"My sister following in her sister footsteps, but I have a bottle of bourbon waiting for me at someone's bar. I'll see you at home," Rainy said walking away slighty tipsy.

"Your sister is a interesting character," Logan said laughing.

She smiles and rolls her eyes as she closes her locker. They begin to walk away.

* * *

 ** _11.21.2023_**

 **INT.** **BUCKEYE CIVIC AUDITORIUM**

Crowds of people begin to file into the auditorium with programs in their hand and ushers directing them to their seats.

"And now, our panel of judges. She's a traveling spirit medium, Ra Visa! He's the irresistible, sensational, and magnificent David Martinez! He's a two-time Tony Award winner and show choir legend, Jesse St. James!" the announcer said.

"I can't believe Jesse is judging," Rachel said starting to panic "We're going to lose. He might be trying to get back at me."

"It's going to be okay Rach," Sam said holding Rachel hand.

"And now, our first performance of the evening, from William McKinley High in scenic Lima, Ohio, Duly Noted!

Zane and Duly Noted proceeds to walk on the stage from both sides as Omi's Cheerleader plays. Zane looks out into the audience and smiles when he finds Autumn.

 **Zane:**  
When I need motivation  
My one solution is my queen  
'Cause she stays strong  
Yeah, yeah  
She is always in my corner  
Right there when I want her  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say

Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
And I'm like no, not really 'cause

 _(They begin to do simple cherography. Swaying back and forth and utilizing the full stage for tricks, flips, and other things.)_

 **Zane with Duly Noted:**  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
 **  
Zane:**  
She walks like a model  
She grants my wishes  
Like a genie in a bottle  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause I'm the wizard of love  
And I got the magic wand  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say

Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
And I'm like no, not really 'cause

 **Zane with Duly Noted:**  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

 _[Instrumental break]_

 **Zane:**  
She gives me love and affection  
Baby, did I mention  
You're the only girl for me  
No, I don't need a next one  
Mama loves you too  
She thinks I made the right selection  
Now all that's left to do  
Is just for me to pop the question

 **Zane with Duly Noted:**  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

* * *

 **INT. WAITING ROOM**

New Directions are pacing anxiously as they perpare to perform. Autumn walks over to Chase and takes a seat.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"Is everything okay? We haven't really talked since well you know," Autumn said.

"Listen I can see the way you smile at him. You use to look at me the same way until I messed up," Chase grabs her hands "The timing isn't right, but when it is we will be together because no matter what Autumn..no matter how hard you try to fight it we belong together."

They stare into each other eyes until they hear someone knocking. The rejoin the others as a drunken Rainy stumbles in.

"Hey baby sis," Rainy said intoxcated "Mother told me you would be here and I had to see you perform for yourself—I mean myself..You know what I mean right."

Everyone begins to look at Candace who becomes embrassed. She grabs Rainy by the hand and pulls her out the waiting room to give them privacy.

"You are always doing this Rainy!" Candace said furiously "No matter how far I get from you, you seem to always come back. You are a washed up teen star who lost all her dignity and now trying to ruin her sister life."

Rainy becomes upset, but tries to hold herself together "Well… If that's how you feel then maybe I should go."

"Maybe you should."

Rainy wipes her face and fixes herself up before leaving her sister. Noah walks out the waiting room."

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah—Yeah I'll be fine," she said wiping her tears "We have a sectionals to win," she said smiling and walking back into the waiting room.

* * *

 **INT.** **BUCKEYE CIVIC AUDITORIUM**

"And now, our second performance of the evening, also from William McKinley High in scenic Lima, Ohio, The New Directions!

The spotlight hits Autumn on center stage. She begins to sing Rachel Platten's Fight Song into the microphone.

 **Autumn:**

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

 _(She takes the mic of the stand and skips on the stage singing.)_

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

( _She places the mic back on the stand. She begins to look in the crowd and she smiles.)_

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

 _(New Directions begins to file onto stage. They are all staggered.)_

 **Autumn with (New Directions):**  
This is my fight song (Hey!)  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me

There is a brief pause. Autumn leaves center stage and falls into place. Invisible by Hunter Hayes play. They are each standing at a microphone.

 **Riley:**

Crowded hallways are the loneliest places  
For outcasts and rebels

 **Avery:**

Or anyone who just dares to be different

 **Autumn:**

And you've been trying for so long  
To find out where your place is  
But in their narrow minds

 **Candace:**

There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different

 **June:**

Oh, but listen for a minute

 **Noah:**

Trust the one  
Who's been where you are wishing all it was  
Was sticks and stones

 **Jeffrey:**

Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not invisible

 **Reese:**

Hear me out,  
There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
Someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be invisible  
Oh, invisible

 **Garth:**  
So your confidence is quiet  
To them quiet looks like weakness  
But you don't have to fight it  
'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war

 **Avery:**

Every heart has a rhythm  
Let yours beat out so loudly  
That everyone can hear it  
Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore

 **Riley:**

Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different  
Dare to be something more

 **Logan:**

Trust the one  
Who's been where you are wishing all it was  
Was sticks and stones  
Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
And you're not invisible

 **Solaris:**

Hear me out,  
There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now  
And someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be invisible

 **Riley:**

These labels that they give you  
just 'cause they don't understand

 **Autumn:**

If you look past this moment  
You'll see you've got a friend

 **Candace:**

Waving a flag for who you are  
And all you're gonna do  
Yeah, so here's to you  
And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible

 **Chase:**  
Yeah, and you're not invisible  
Hear me out,  
There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
And someday you'll look back on all these days  
And all this pain is gonna be invisible  
It'll be invisible

The stage light dim.

* * *

 **INT. WAITING ROOM**

They rush into the waiting room full of energy from their performance. They are hugging each other. Jesse knocks and enters he looks at Racheal and she walks and they go into the hallway.

"I just wanted you to know I'm going to be fair when judging."

"Thanks Jesse," Rachel said hugging him "I'm sorry things did not work out between us."

"It's okay Rachel. You found someone who makes you happy in ways that I couldn't," Jesse said.

Jesse smiles and leave feeling bittersweet because he truly did love Rachel although their relationship did not work out. Rachel returns back into the waiting room with all her friends.

* * *

 **INT.** **BUCKEYE CIVIC AUDITORIUM**

"And now, our final performance of the evening, from Lea Anderson High in Costal, Iowa, The Vocalites!

The Vocalites run onto the stage dressed in all black with socks on their hands and whiskers drawn on their face. Andy Grammer's Keep Your Head Up plays.

 **The Vocalites:**

I've been waiting on the sunset  
Bills on my mindset  
I can't deny they're getting high  
Higher than my income  
Incomes bread crumbs  
I've been trying to survive

The glow that the sun gets  
Right around sunset  
Helps me realize  
This is just a journey  
Drop your worries  
You are gonna turn out fine.  
Oh, you turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

* * *

 **INT.** **JUDGES ROOM**

The judges walking to the room. They take a seat at the roundtable.

"I'm getting a vision," Ra Visa said as both David and Jesse looks at her weirdly.

"Anyway… We have to come up with a group to move on to Nationals" Jesse said pouring him some water.

* * *

 **INT.** **BUCKEYE CIVIC AUDITORIUM**

All the glee clubs had returned to the stages. New Directions are bowing their heads and holding each other hands praying for victory. Autumn looks over to Zane who mouths Good Luck to her. She smiles and resumes to bow her head.

"The judges have mad their decision," the announcer said "In third place is…The Vocalities."

The Voicalites jump for joy as a repersentive runs and grabs their torphy.

"And now your 2023 First Place Western Centeral Sectionals Winner," the announcer said as the room became quiet in anticipation "New Direction!"

Conffetti fell onto the stage. New Direction was filled with excitement. They begin to hug each other and jump for joy. Autmun and Chase went to grab their trophy. Zane walks up to them.

"Congratulation!" he said extending his hand for Chase.

"Thanks man," Chase said shaking his hand.

* * *

 **EXT. MCKINLY HIGH PARK LOT**

New Directions runs off the bus with their trophy still excited about their win. Candace exist the bus to see her sister siting on the hood of her truck. Noah walks next ot her.

"It's okay," Candace said touching his arm. "I'll join you guy shortly."

Noah leave and join the others. Candace approaches her sister.

"Listen Rainy."

"No—You're right! I haven't been the best sister in the world. I remember when we was kids you always wanted to be around me, but I guess somethings change."

Candace takes a seat next to her sister "Listen Rain, I'm always going to want you around, but I miss my old sister."

"Hey you should go with your friends now," Rainy said getting off the car.

"Before I do, can you sing with me? I know you keep a guaitar in your car."

Rainy goes into her car and grabs her guaitar. She begins to play Reba McEntire's My Sister.

 **Candace:**

Hey girl it's me I just called to tell you hi  
Call me when you get this

 **Rainy:**  
Haven't talked lately so hard to find the time  
Give the boys a big kiss  
Tell them that I miss them  
By the way I miss you too

 **Candace and Rainy:**  
I was thinking just today  
About how we used to play

 **Candace:**

Barbie dolls and make-up

 **Rainy:**

Tea parties dress up

 **Candace and Rainy:**

I remember how we'd fight  
We made up and laughed all night  
Wish we were kids again  
My sister my friend

 **Rainy:**

Oh yeah before I forget I met someone  
I think I really like him  
I was wondering if I'm jumping the gun  
By going out on a limb  
And invite him home for Christmas  
To meet the family

 **Candace:**  
Seem like just yesterday  
You brought home old what's his name  
He had been drinking  
( **with** **Rainy:** What were you thinking)  
After dinner he passed out  
( **with Rainy:** We can laugh about it now)  
We've learned a lot since then

 **Candace and Rainy:**

My sister my friend

 **Candace:**  
Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon  
We could just hang out like we used to

 **Rainy:**

It's late and I should go  
But I can't hang up the phone  
Until I tell you  
What I don't tell you enough  
Even though at times it seemed  
We were more like enemies  
I'd do it all again  
( **with Candace:** My sister my friend)

Candance rises and hold her hand out for her sister to come with her. Rainy grabs it and they walk inside the school.

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

New Directions gather around the trophy case with smiles upon their face. Autumn and Chase places the new trophy inside.

"This is only the beginning you guy," Sam said cheerfully.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING GLEE: SONGS IN REAL LIFE. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.**


	13. Episode 12: Ballads

_**Episode 12: Ballads  
**_

 **Starring:**

Chord Overstreet

Ross Lynch

China Anne McClain

Jaden Smith

Kylie Jenner

Willa Holland

Devon Werkheiser

Cole Sprouse

Sabrina Carpenter

Jake Short

Malese Jow

 **Guest Staring:**

Elizabeth Gillies

Grace Phipps

Lea Michelle

 **Guest Appearance:**

Nick Merico

KeKe Palmer

* * *

 **So here's what you missed on Glee: Songs In Real Life:**

 _Chase has been living with Sam and Rachel wants him gone. Chase still has feelings for Autumn so he broke up with Solaris but, Autumn has already moved on. New Directions is moving on to Nationals so they have a long rode ahead of them!_

 **And that's what you missed on Glee!**

* * *

 ** _11.27.2023_**

 **INT. HALLWAYS**

New Directions returns to school from Thanksgiving break invigorated from their Sectionals win. New relationships had formed while others had dwindled. Autumn walks through the hall with a smile brightening the entire school. She and Zane had finally reached a happy place in their relationship.

Although she wasn't fully over Chase, she was happy with Zane. As she reaches her locker she notices that Chase is waiting for her.

"Hey. Do you think I can talk to you?"

She nodded her head in agreement and they walked away to enter the choir room.

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Chase places his things on a chair and grabs Autumn hand leading her to another empty chair. Autumn was confused but she took the seat.

"I know you're happy with Zane," Chase said moving to the piano "I told you I would wait until you're ready. I just wanted to tell you that no matter what I will always be there for you.

Chase begins to play Charlie Puth's One Call Away on the piano as Autumn sat and listened.

 **Chase:**

I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

Call me, baby, if you need a friend  
I just wanna give you love  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

 _(Chase stands from the piano and moves towards Autumn. He extends his hands and begins to hold hers.)_

Come along with me and don't be scared  
I just wanna set you free  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
You and me can make it anywhere  
For now, we can stay here for a while  
Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile

No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

( _Autumn becomes emotionally trying not to let Chase get to her. She covers her face but the tears have already begun to roll down her face.)_

And when you're weak I'll be strong  
I'm gonna keep holding on  
Now don't you worry, it won't be long  
Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone  
Just run into my arms

 _(Chase stands in front of her singing straight into her eyes. Holding her hands and wiping the tears from her eyes.)_

I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one, I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

I'm only one call away

Autumn stands from her seat and tries to regain her composure.

"You can't be doing that Chase. You can't try to make me feel bad because I moved on," Autumn begins to walk out the room but Chase grabs her wrist.

"I know you still care about me. We belong together and you know it. You knew it from the moment we spoke," Chase said letting her go.

"Just because two people belong together doesn't make them right for each other."

Autumn exits the choir room. Chase ponders his behavior knowing that he might have lost his dream girl.

* * *

 **INT. STORAGE ROOM**

Solaris and Jeffrey are in a storage room kissing on each other. Things are becoming aggressive as they slam against the walls pressing their bodies' against each other. Solaris takes Jeffrey's shirt off.

"This is strictly sex right," Solaris says still kissing Jeffrey.

"It's whatever you want," Jeffrey replies.

They continue to kiss.

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Sam sprints into the room with a smile. The members of New Directions are siting in the seats waiting. He moves to the whiteboard and begins to write:

 ** _Ballads_**

"This weeks assignment is Ballads," Sam said putting the top back on his marker " Ballads are used to express sentimental or romantic feelings. If we show an emotional side it could put us in a lead for Nationals."

Autumn raises her hand "What about doing original songs. New Directions did it before and it really helped with their wins."

"I think that would be nice. It's different," June agreed.

"Well if it's something you guys want to do I think you should go for it, but the assignment is still coming up with a ballad to perform.

Garth interjected "Mr. Evans, I think I have a ballad. It's something that just popped in my head," Garth walked to the center of the room "This is for somebody special to me."

Garth smiled and looked at Riley. Riley had put on a fake smile because she was uncomfortable with telling everyone about her sexuality. She wasn't sure how genuine her romantic feelings were.

Garth pointed at the band and they begun to play Thunder's Love Walked In.

 **Garth:**

So tired of waiting I walked an empty land,

I was looking for something to help me understand,

But bad luck kept turning,

My dreams into sand,

I didn't want pity,

I had my share of friends,

I wanted somebody,

More special than the rest,

I was aching inside,

Like I was approaching the end,

Just about that moment,

The timing was so right,

You appeared like a vision,

Sent down to my life,

I thought I was dreaming,

When I saw you that night,

That's when love walked in through my door,

I found just what I wanted,

But I got so much more,

Love walked in through my door,

And it felt so strange,

Like a long lost friend that hadn't changed,

Giving me hope again,

Love walked in,

Love walked in,

Love,

Just about that moment,

The timing was so right,

You appeared like a vision,

Sent down to my life,

I thought I was dreaming,

When I saw you that night,

That's when love walked in through my door,

That familiar feeling I had once before,

Love walked in through my door,

Love walked in through my door,

That familiar feeling I had it once before,

Love walked in through my door,

And it felt so strange,

Like a long lost friend that hadn't changed,

Giving me hope again,

Love walked in,

Love walked in,

Love,

Love walked in,

Love walked in.

The bell rings and everyone begins to pack up their things. Riley slowly walks up to Garth once everyone had left.

"What's wrong sweetheart," Garth said holding Riley hands.

Riley pulls her hands away from Garth. She looks around the room trying not to make eye contact.

"I didn't appreciate that Garth," Riley said upset "I don't want to parade around the school that we are dating."

"But you're my girlfriend," Garth said getting loud "I'm not ashamed of that unless you are and if you are ashamed to be with me… maybe we—we shouldn't…"

Riley grabs Garth hands and begins to hold it. They look at each other and smile. They give each other a quick, but romantic peck on the lips.

"I'm not ashamed to be with you Garth. I—I just don't think we need to flaunt that we are together. We know what we are and that's all that matter."

Garth smiles and leads Riley out the choir room.

* * *

 **INT. SAM'S OFFICE**

Sam is sitting at his desk doing paperwork. Spring approaches the door and knocks on it. Sam looks up and stands then signals her to come inside. Spring takes a seat.

"Ms. Rivers, I thought you went back to New York," Sam said confused.

"I did, but when I was there I started to think about my little sister. That's when it hit me to come back and become the new director of the McKinley High Troubletones."

"I'm confused. Why would you do that when your sister is competition?"

"That's the thing my sister is not competition. She's family and I know she would do the right thing when she finds out I'm taking over."

Spring rises from her seat and is about to exit.

"By the way Mr. Evans, I'm going to crush your New Directions. Just thought I let you know," Spring said before exiting the room.

Sam becomes upset knowing that Spring is trying to recruit Autumn for the Troubletones. Sam takes a seat and begins to think about his next move.

* * *

 ** _11.27.2023_**

 **INT. SAM'S APARTMENT**

Rachel is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Sam walks out into the kitchen and kisses her on the cheek. Chase is sleep on the couch.

"Sam?" Rachel said giving him a look.

"I know Rach, but I just don't feel comfortable sending him back yet."

Chase wakes up but continues to pretend he sleep.

"He can't keep living here Sam. I know this is your home and I don't have a say, but he has to go home," Rachel says kissing Sam.

"Listen I'll talk to him!"

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

The New Direction Girls are performing Heaven Is A Place On Earth by Belinda Carlisle.

 **New Direction Girls:**

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?

Ooh heaven is a place on earth

They say in heaven love comes first

We'll make heaven a place on earth

Ooh heaven is a place on earth

 **Avery:**

When the night falls down

I wait for you

And you come around

And the world's alive

With the sound of kids

On the street outside

 **June:**

When you walk into the room

You pull me close and we start to move

 **June and Solaris**

And we're spinning with the stars above

 **Solaris:**

And you lift me up in a wave of love...

 **New Direction Girls:**

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?

Ooh heaven is a place on earth

They say in heaven love comes first

We'll make heaven a place on earth

Ooh heaven is a place on earth

 **Autumn:**

When I feel alone

I reach for you

And you bring me home

 **Candace:**

When I'm lost at sea

I hear your voice

And it carries me

 **June and Avery:**

In this world we're just beginning

To understand the miracle of living

Baby I was afraid before

But I'm not afraid anymore

 **New Direction Girls:**

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?

Ooh heaven is a place on earth

They say in heaven love comes first

We'll make heaven a place on earth

Ooh heaven is a place on earth

 **Autumn with Riley:**

In this world we're just beginning

To understand the miracle of living

Baby I was afraid before

But I'm not afraid anymore

The guys begin to applaud as the girls take their seats.

"That what I call girl power," Sam said smiling and clapping "Guys I don't know if I tell you enough, but I'm extremely proud of you.

Zane appears in the doorway as everyone begins to pack and leave. Autumn begins to smile and approaches him. They share a kiss and hold hands walking away. Chase sees this and leaves angry.

* * *

 **EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD**

Solaris is walking towards Chase whose sitting on the bleacher staring off into space. Although she had begun a sexual relationship with Jeffrey she still had genuine feelings for Chase. She takes a seat next to him.

"This is where we first meet. Do you remember that day?"

Chase looks at her but doesn't answer.

"Listen! Being in love with someone while they're in love with someone else isn't the easy, but I think it makes you a stronger person. If it was meant to be things will work out. Trust me Chase you two belong together."

Solaris stands up and gets ready to leave.

"Thank you," Chase says.

She smiles at him and begins to walk away. "Alone" by Heart begins to play.

 **Solaris:**

I hear the ticking of the clock

I'm lying here the room's pitch dark

I wonder where you are tonight

No answer on the telephone

And the night goes by so very slow

Oh I hope that it won't end though

Alone

Till now I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

 _(She is now walking in the hallways singing. She reaches and opens her locker to see a picture of her and Chase looking happy.)_

You don't know how long I have wanted

To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh

You don't know how long I have waited

and I was going to tell you tonight

But the secret is still my own

and my love for you is still unknown

Alone

Till now I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

Alone, alone

She looks a Jeffrey whose is watching her. He moves closer to her and grabs he hand. She leads him into the storage closets.

* * *

 **INT. HALLWAYS**

Chase runs down the hall to catch up with Sam. They stop and begins to talk.

"I appreciate everything you've been doing, but I think I should probably head home."

"You heard Rachel and I this morning huh?"

"Yeah, but she's right. You're not my Dad. You should not have to take care of me. I'll be alright Mr. E"

Chase walks away and into the auditorium.

* * *

 **INT. AUDITIORIUM**

New Directions are on the stage wearing different outfits with red and yellow variations. The spotlight hits them as the begin harmonizing Arcade Fire's Wake up.

 **Noah:**

Somethin' filled up

my heart with nothin'.

Someone told me not to cry.

 **June:**

But now that I'm older,

my heart's colder,

and I can see that it's a lie.

 _(New Directions harmonizing. They move to they left, then their right, then move down a step as some moved up a step.)_

 **Avery:**

Children, wake up.

Hold your mistake up

before they turn the summer into dust.

 **Chase:**

If the children don't grow up,

our bodies get bigger but our hearts get torn up.

 **Jeffrey:**

We're just a million little gods causin' rain storms,

turnin' every good thing to rust.

 **Reese:**

I guess we'll just have to adjust.

 **Autumn with Candace and Riley:**

With my lightnin' bolts a glowin',

I can see where I am goin' to be

when the reaper he reaches and touches my hand.

 _(New Directions begins to clap along with the beat. Moving closer to the edge of the stage.)_

 **Autumn with New Directions:**

With my lightnin' bolts a glowin',

I can see where I am goin'.

With my lightnin' bolts a glowin',

I can see where I am go - goin'!

 **Chase:**

You better look out below!

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING GLEE: SONGS IN REAL LIFE. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.**

* * *

 **Songs In Episode:**

 _Thunder - Love Walked In Belinda Carlisle - Heaven Is A Place On Earth Heart - Alone Arcade Fire - Wake Up_


	14. Episode 13: The Starring Role

_**Episode 13: The Starring Role  
**_

 **Starring:**

Chord Overstreet

Ross Lynch

China Anne McClain

Jaden Smith

Kylie Jenner

Willa Holland

Devon Werkheiser

Cole Sprouse

Sabrina Carpenter

Jake Short

Malese Jow

 **Guest Staring:**

Elizabeth Gillies

Grace Phipps

Lea Michelle

 **Guest Appearance:**

Nick Merico

* * *

 **So here's what you missed on Glee: Songs In Real Life:**

 _Sam has been the New Directions director for months now with no problems, but now Spring wants to challenge him. It seems like Autumn has moved on from Chase but she still is being emotional. Avery is trying to be queen bee but hasn't done anything to get the crown beside restart the Cheerios._

 **And that's what you missed on Glee!**

* * *

 ** _12.05.2023_**

 **INT. HALLWAYS**

Zane and Avery are at his locker laughing amongst each other. Avery was flirting with him unbeknownst to Zane who was unintentionally flirting back. Autumn walks down the hall to notice how friendly the two is behaving towards each other. She continues to walk until she approaches them and interrupts.

Zane kisses her check and continues to smile as if nothing was wrong. Avery looks at Autumn with pleasure as if she wanted to cause a riff in their relationship. She is playing in her hair and smiling devilishly.

"Hey babe," Zane said placing his arms around her "Avery and I was just catching up."

"You two know each other," Autumn said concerned. She didn't want to admit it but she was somewhat jealous of their flirtation.

"Zane and I use to go to school together before I came here. We had a little thing but it wasn't anything serious."

Zane smiles begin to fade as Avery revealed their history. Avery smiles as she watches how withdrawn Autumn becomes. Avery walks away with content.

"Listen it's not what it sounded like. Yes, we had a past, but that's all and I would never do anything to jeopardize my relationship with you," Zane said looking into her eyes while holding her hand.

Autumn begins to smile because she knows Zane was being sincere with her.

"I was thinking that we should put on a musical," she said as they begin to walked down the hall "New Directions did it in the past and I think it would a great way for us to get ready for Nationals.

"As long as I'm your leading man," Zane says leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

 **"** Autumn brought to my attention a great way for you guys to gain more experience and be even better for Nationals," Sam stated.

"How? We already decided to do original songs," Solaris stated with a snobby attitude.

"We will be putting on a musical for the school," Rachel busted into excitement.

The room looks at her as they are embarrassed that she is super excited to be doing a musical.

"Really! A musical of all things," Jeffrey interjects.

"Yes. A musical would be a great way to exercise our voices," Autumn said.

"I agree. I think it could be fun! I'm down," Candace said excited.

"Great we will be holding auditions in the Auditorium. Rachel will be one of the couches to help prepare you guys vocally," Sam said.

"And I will be your director," A voice said as a guy in a wheelchair rolls in.

Artie Abrams appeared in front of everyone. Rachel and Sam both go over and greet him with big smiles and hugs. Artie was an alumnus of New Directions and good friends to both Rachel and Sam.

"Thank you for coming," Sam whispered and smiled.

"I wouldn't have missed this opportunity to direct an old fashion play.

"What play do we have the unfortunate pleasure of doing," Garth said crossing her arms

"Wicked!" Sam, Rachel, and Artie said in unison.

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

Autumn is on the stage going through sheet music. Rachel walks onto the stage and joins her. She scans through the sheet music and smile remembering how she was in high school always eager to perform.

"Have you thought of anything you wanted to do for your audition," Rachel said smiling.

"There are so many musicals I can pull from. I could do a song from Wicked, but what if it's not right. Or maybe another musical, but then it still might not be good enough," Autumn said panicky.

"Calm down! It's alright," Rachel said holding on to her shoulder trying to calm her down "Do you know what role you want to play?"

"I think I would be great as Glinda," Autumn said calming down.

Rachel looks over back at the sheet music. She smiles after seeing the perfect song to perform.

"Kurt and I song this song our sophomore year when we went to New York for Nationals," Rachel hands over the music to Autumn "We had snuck onto the Wicked stage _._ When I song this with Kurt, my best friend we said we would be in New York. That day I will never forget because I realized my true love is Broadway and probably will always be Broadway."

 **Rachel:**  
I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us  
Now it's up to you

( _Autumn smiles and walks to center stage. As the spotlight comes up and Autumn is now wearing a cobalt blue, floor length sweetheart dress.)_

 **Autumn:**  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

( _Rachel walks over now wearing a black, long neck, formal gown. She places her hands on her shoulders.)_

 **Rachel:**  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a hand print on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

 **Autumn:**  
Because I knew you

 **Autumn and Rachel:**  
I have been changed for good

 **Rachel:**  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

 **Autumn:**  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

 **Autumn and Rachel:**  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

( _Their arms are around each other waist facing the audience. Autumn sheds a tear as she sings with emotion and Rachel smiles being able to see the promise Autumn has a performer)_

 **Autumn (Rachel):**  
Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)  
As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped)  
Halfway through the wood (By a bird in the wood)  
 **  
Autumn and Rachel:**  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

 **Autumn:  
** And because I knew you

 **Rachel**  
Because I knew you

 **Autumn and Rachel:**  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Everything has returned to normal. Sam and Artie are sitting in the stands. Rachel walks off the stage and joins the two in the stands. Autmun bows and begins to walk off the stage.

"Thank you for helping me with my auditions Mrs. Berry – St. James," Autumn said hugging Rachel.

Zane appears in the auditorium to wait for Autumn. Sam and the other talk amongst themselves.

"We will let you know in a few days Ms. Rivers," Artie said.

Autumn approaches Zane and put on a not so sure smile. He hug her and they leave the auditorium.

* * *

 ** _12.06.2023_**

 **INT. LIBRARY**

Candace and Noah are sitting at in the library studying. Candace was looking at the flyer for the school music. She has always felt singing was in her blood, but because of her sister trouble in the music business can of stopped her from fully embracing her talents.

 **"** Are you thinking about trying out for the school musical," Candace said looking up from her book.

"I thought about it, but it's so time consuming. I've been doing a lot more to help my folks," said Noah "But I think you should try out. It couldn't hurt."

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

Candace walks onto the stage carrying her guitar.

"Hello! My name is Candace Lee and I will be auditioning for Nessarose."

Candace is on stage strumming her guitar playing Carrie Underworld's Blown Away. Artie has his fingers locked trying to really critic Candace performance. Sam and Rachel are nodding their heads in enjoyment.

 **Candace:**

Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

 _[Chorus:]_  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people call it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

 _[Chorus:]_  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

Candace smiles and walks off stage.

* * *

 **INT. GYM**

Avery notices that Zane is in the gym working out. She enters and smiles flirtatiously at him.

 **"** We should do a duet together like old times," Avery said.

"That sounds fun, but I would have to ask Autumn," Zane said as he stopped doing his work out to wipe his sweat.

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

Avery is in her Cheerios uniform dancing on stage. She caress her body being sexual as Alicia Key's Feat. Maxwell A Fire We Make is played on the piano by Zane. She walks over to him and takes a seat.

 **Avery:**

Yeah  
It's crazy  
It's crazy  
Come on, come on yeah  
I wanna tell you really  
Oh yeah, all I know yeah  
Hey  
I wanna know yeah

( _Avery is massaging on Zane shoulders as she sings sensually in his ear. She walks to center stage in sing out into the audience.)_  
 **Avery:**  
Hey baby how you doing tonight  
I wanna let you know  
I wanna tell you just how I feel  
I wanna love you baby  
And it's going so right  
I wanna burn a candle  
Turn the darkness to the light

With the fire we make  
It's getting hotter and hotter  
Like a moth to a flame  
I can't stay away  
From the fire we make  
It's getting higher and higher  
Like the night to the day  
I can't stay away  
No no no... (yeah)... no  
(Oh yeah)  
No No... (yeah)... stay away

( _Zane looks at Autumn who is watching in the audience. He sees how uncomfortable see is seeing Avery flirt with him.)_

 **Zane:**  
Hey baby, won't you tell me the truth  
You wanna be the one  
You can't stay away  
Oh, hey darling  
Don't you make no excuse  
We can chase the sun  
And burn the hole inside you

From the fire we make  
It's getting hotter and hotter  
Like a moth to a flame  
I can't stay away  
With the fire we make  
It's getting higher and higher  
Like the night to the day  
I can't stay, I can't stay away

 **Avery (Zane) :**  
This invisible pull; and it takes us to the stars  
It's getting higher and higher  
It's the fire we make (it's the fire we make)  
Getting sweeter and sweeter  
Like a night to a day  
(About to make up these flames)  
I can't stay away, say is, no no (yeah)  
No no no, no no no, can't stay away (baby can't stay)  
No no no (no you can't)  
No no no (baby baby baby)  
No no no, yeah

I wanna tell you, I wanna love you  
I just wanna stay with you  
I can't be done  
I just can't stay away  
I wanna make some much fire with you baby  
I wanna go, gonna go to you darling, ah  
I say yeah yeah

Avery smiles and kisses Zane on the cheek. Autumn storms down the aisle and out into the hallways. The judges applauded.

"Such chemistry," Artie said as he took notes.

Avery takes a bow. Zane rushes off the stage.

* * *

 ** _12.08.2023_**

 **INT. HALLWAYS**

Artie roll down the hall where members of New Directions are waiting. He posts a piece of paper on the bulletin board. He rolls away. Everyone stands in silence until they finally move closer to look at the list.

 **WICKED!**

 **CAST**

 **Character**

 **Cast**

 **Elphaba**

 _Avery James_

 **Glinda**

 _Candace Lee_

 **Fiyero**

 _Zane Walker_

 **Madame Morrible**

 _June Cho_

 **The Wizard**

 _Reese Dylan_

 **Nessarose**

 _Autumn Rivers_

 **Boq**

 _Chase Collins_

 **Doctor Dillamond**

 _Logan Housings_

"I guess your my leading man Zane," Avery said loudly to make sure Autumn can hear.

"I got the lead," Candace said shocked to Noah as they hug.

Everyone begins to disperse and continue about their day. Zane watches as Autumn continues to look at the list in disappointment that she did not get the role she wanted.

"Hey! Listen, I know you wanted that role, but I mean you got more time."

"No. I don't. That role was important to me and I lost it.

Autumn walks off upset.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ENJOYING GLEE: SONGS IN REAL LIFE. I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE FEEDBACK AND OR SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS, STORYLINES, SPECIAL GUEST, AND ETC. I WANT TO HAVE AN INTERACTIVE AND FRESH STORY.**

* * *

 **Songs In Episode:**

 _For Good - Wicked Cast Blown Away - Carrie Underwood Fire We Make - Alicia Keys Feat. Maxwell_


	15. PSA To The Fans

**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **I rebooted the series and decided to take things in a new direction. New characters, New Songs, and New Drama. Please Check Out Glee: The New Direction. I want to know what the readers have been thinking thus far. Good or Bad, I would like to hear the criticism because it will only make me a better writer and it would help me make it more entertaining for you guys! So please leave some feedback, your likes or dislikes, character analysis, or writing critics. Thank you so much! Your feedback is very appreciated.**

 **-Management**


End file.
